DREAMS
by Lostblueheart 16
Summary: Dreams... Elsa Summers and Jack Frost keep having the same dream... Blue eyes ,till they met each other. They met and slowly fall in love but, fate says if they fall in love they end to the hands of death, Will the two lovers fall into the hands of fate or will they change their already written story? Rated for language
1. DREAMS

**This is my first story please be nice with the comments and helpful thank you! Read on**

**(A note to old readers and followers I'm NOT changing the story I'm just correcting it and making it a bit longer as a writer when I re-read my work I'm not that quite happy so I will edit please don't be mad and also I am updating the next chapter maybe by the end of this month)**

* * *

Dreams

_Something new and forgotten but, something you felt before you think you live it you know you __have but, it was just a dream or was it?_

* * *

Elsa's POV

_Opening my eyes I am in the same place where i been the last two months before, I knew the __routine I knew the same damn steps, the same damn story, I'm willing to change that this time.. To break them for once. as I went walking down through the darkness I knew was going to see them. _

_His eyes over the weeks I figured out that it was a male that I saw in every dream._

_ He hunts me._

_Blue eyes that is all I can see._

_He says something but no words come out... Somehow I knew he wanted me to come to him, the temperature drops_

_'This is strange' I knew I live this before... the skies are black in emptiness and the only light was his eyes. I cannot help but, look over to them it brought peace to me he hands out his hand I walk to it hoping to get there before the winds hits_

_Because when the wind hits the bad part happens. Like it always does, running to the mysterious guy's hand then he disappears and I loss my gift to see, now I just can hear and see. Normally I will hear screaming but no, this turns __different, like I wanted_

_The only thing I could feel was the wind hitting softly my skin making it shiver in a nice and inviting way_

_'This is new'_

_"Elsa..."The wind whisper into my ear. Kissing my collarbone ever so softly I was about to let a moan and face the person who was doing this to me, that made feel love when I knew I can't until... Everything turns red... 'No..No Not again' more colors come to form a young Anna... and me hurting her.._

_Her screams loud._

_My betray , my mistake_

_ Her eyes watering _

_"What did I did... I thought you love me?"..._

_Then I woke up_

* * *

"ELSA!" _thank you I couldn't stand it anymore_

"What ….!?" _**Great! Yell at the only angel you have. Makes you even more of a monster than you already are**_

And what the hell was that kind of dream you tried to change something from your nightmares and you get that...

"Come get up"…..Anna said as she grab her pink backpack and gets out of the room where Anna and I live. A horrible dump. Dump yep a dump

I hate it when she does that, Anna my 12 year old sister always would wake me up at 6:00 am in the before school, I hate it because she can and will get hurt and sometimes I wonder how can she even get in here.

_I can't let her get hurt. _

Why do I keep dreaming about those blue eyes? I wonder that as I change into my skinny jeans and my baby blue t-shirt and a white hoodie and blue gloves like always. I must keep routine it is discipline, it is order.

Walking out my room I say goodbye to Val the other kid who lives here, and call Anna, Her face is cheerful and bright I hate that whenever she see me that she has to fake it... I know I'm not a good sister but. I Do need to protect her don't I? Her strawberry blonde hair tied in into two braids she walks past me knowing she won't get a word outta of me. My heart tears a bit she never just to do that... Maybe my coldness rub on her..It hurts but, it's for the best

Don't feel, conceal … I barely whisper to myself I went out of the broken house, our so call home ,and walk Anna to school and waited to Gwen to come like I always do, I need to keep everything in routine.

I saw Anna walk out into her school being greeted by her many friend she has... Like the way I used to greet her. I can't think of that not now. I must keep in control my emotions to see Anna in closer sisterly way.. That is motive that is my reason

_It's helps.. I think, I guess_

_**You know it doesn't… You know its right**_

"…hey, Elsa"

"Hi, Gwen"

Gwen is the only living being that knows my secret and its stay that way…_It needs too, it has too_ … my parents used to know ,but they are dead , not living, non-existent yeah I'm orphan ,sad story right? Not really for me but, for Anna it's rough that's why she will never gets to know the truth never. That's why I have too keep her away for safety. It is a pain and I...

_I deserve it.. I deserve it_

Well Gwen lived the same thing also, but it's just a bit more terrible she saw her dad died in front of her eyes just to save her. Her mother made her life living hell blaming her for his death maybe that's the reason why she a Goth, but I don't care she my only friend besides from Anna. _If Anna ever thinks I'm her friend_

_**She thinks that you hate her**_

Sometimes I wonder why Gwen is my friend if I'm a freak and monster? I hope it's because she see past that.. Or maybe she thinks it's cool I don't know nor want to know ,she likes me and I won't push my luck... I met her the moment when I needed one friend, she came in a nice way ,she shares my pain,and gain my trust like I gain hers... SO I share what I could no longer hold in me... She came in right time , right place

I sighed …. I need to get my head out of that hole.. think of something else Elsa.. Think about the dream of last night.._there you go!_

"Same dream?"

"Huh, oh yeah I don't know why I just see blue eyes, wired right? Anyways I'm more interested in you and Duncan" I wink at her as she blushes that's a great way to leave me out of the topic...

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS….! Besides he has a girlfriend" she says in sad tone

"Okay sorry,we will talk later about it because I'm late for class!" Oh yeah my early class it doesn't help but, it makes me feel safe

"Your class it's so early" But already knows what's its about...

"You know that already and you know why. I will talk to you later" I told Gwen and went running to not be late for Manny or Magic Moon that's the way I call him. He helps me control my curse …. Not focusing on the way I was going.. My mind was somewhere else… With Anna, with Gwen and Val who is like a sister to me which I need to ignore for her safety , my powers are growing stronger I am going to hurt them. No! DOn't think of that!

"WHACK!" We both hit the ground I heard a groan it told me quickly that it was a boy "I'm so sorry "... I said then I saw it _blue eyes_ … The same eyes that hunts my nights, when I don't have

He has blue eyes.

Blue eyes

_I think I'm going to faint and I did_


	2. Blue Eyes

**Hello it's me hahah this and first fanfic XD … I didn't think that someone was going read this well I want to give thanks to Lygiter well… ON with the story**

* * *

JACK'S POV

_And I heard a soft and kind voice calling on to me beautiful clear blue eye's in front of me, a nice smile cheering me to go near her bit, I couldn't move..._

_'This the same the dream since weeks ago' my feet stuck to the ground she calling my name 'maybe this time I can change it, I mean what to lose?' I called out to her telling her to stop because I knew what was going to happen it always happens... She was going to come then suffer while I can't move and just heard her cry and scream._

_"Go away, save your self"Moshe smiles and walks towards me ,her voice soft_

_"Jack..." Her platinum blonde hair moving through the wind as she walks to me closer each step. 'She is a dream' her dress looks as pure as a cloud, _

_"Stay Away!" I plead her but she didn't listen but kept talking_

_"Don't go" her breathe strong on my cheeks she took the last steps... And fell in and her bloody screams were sharp piercing my ears the everything turn black_

* * *

"JACK! Hello?!" "Wait.. What where am I?' , "you will be late for Mr. Moon class" _Oh yeah! _ I saw my sisters face looking at me thinking that I am stupid .. Thank you sister.. Note sarcastic tone

"thank you Emma ", My sister Emma… the only reason I'm still alive my life it's like living hell for me ! My own father wishes me dead he still blames me for mother's death . I guess I blame myself too but, Emma was only one there for me when I was low that's my life story. Thank you Emma …. I quickly ran into the shower , grab a dark blue jean and frosted black T-shirt

…. AT SCHOOL…...

_Gotta hurry , Mr. Moon is going to mad ! late at his first class with me_ … Mr. moon is only teacher who hides kids with "special abilities" he helps us special kids control since every living being hates and will kill anyone with magic powers . Sadly the curse landed on my mother which pass down to me thankful, Emma wasn't like me._ I wonder if there anybody life out there__** ,**_lost in my thought I didn't notice the small figure walking until I collide . I fell a bit harder than the other person , the person notice when I groan loudly in pain

"I'm so sorry …"Then I froze right there _blues eyes the same eyes that haunt my sleep _. She was stunning her pale white skin , with some freckles and some pale lips, her hair was barely blonde hold in messy bun it could told that she late for something but this early the only class open at this was Mr. Moon class_ she can't be magical right? _Then I notice she was starting

"It's not polite to stare" I laugh when I see her slightly blush

"No, no it's just …mmmm.. had we met before ?" ' _Wait... she knows me? How?! Well I can't her that I see someone like her in my dreams'_

"No. I'm new the name is Jack Frost and yours?"

"I'm Elsa summers ,sorry can you move ya kinda blocking way I'm running late for something"

_She magical is isn't she , she has to be…. And she is very beautiful wait , Did I just said beautiful ?_

* * *

Elsa's POV

_Is those the eyes from my dreams ? It can't be can it?_

I ran to Mr. Moon 's class Manny that's how I call him I how call him he is my hero save from fall back to dark , the dark sent me so many bittersweet memories

* * *

_"ANNA ! PAPA! SOMEBODY HELP ME"_

_"MONSTER! You're a monster"_

_"I hate you!"_

_"Leave me alone"_

_"Why do you keep me out?" _

_"Elsa come on let's go... I know you're not sick"_

* * *

"Don't feel" I whisper to myself , "conceal" as a small tear fell down into my pale skin

"Elsa summers! You're late" said Mr. Moon

"Sorry I bumped into someone recalled the name Jack Frost ?"

"No" he said but , I could tell he was lying

"Then why in the world would someone come this early to school you gotta tell me ! Does he has powers ?!" Knowing that he can't lie to me. He's like a father to me since my own parents fear me and wanted me dead I frown a bit after thinking that

"Okay Elise, yes he has powers "he even laugh a bit until he saw that I was frowning . "Elsa don't think about the past ok ! You got people who love you Gwen, Anna , and me forget everything that happen it's hurt's me to see you pain"

Ok he has powers I grin_. I know there are some other people with powers but, it only ends up more trouble for me, maybe he is __different_

"Oh I forgot to say you can't talk to him"

"Why Manny Why ?"

"It's for your own good, remember what happen last time when you became friends, with a super being...Your powers are unestable"

"Yes, you don't know how I fear myself I can't even love myself because of that I almost did" I snapped at him

"Elsa …" he going to yell at me …" wait" he said as he open the door to see Jack eavesdropping

"Hello" he said shyly I just sent him glare _why is he eavesdropping on us?_

"How much you heard ?!"

Jack's POV

* * *

I was heading to Mr. Moon class about to enter until I heard

"Sorry... I bumped into someone recalled the name Jack Frost ?"

I listen to all conversation you can't blame me can't you if someone was talking about you behind you back? Right? So she _does have powers _

"It's for your own good..." I hear the last part kinda muffled

_ I wonder what she did? _

Then suddenly the door open showing a very angry no ,no that's not the word furious Elsa

"How much you heard ?!"

I was lost in thought to think any excuse even a lame one _what do I say ?_

"I said how much you heard !"she yelled, then I snap I hate being yell at.

"Pretty much everything Snowflake !" then a large man with brown grey hair and very pale skin even more pale than me and Elsa came his bread heavy , stern face and his eyebrows crush together the his brown eyes open wide in shock..

"I see you met Elsa" who is not trying to kill me with her eyes ...class did not started the way I wanted too... This what I get for eavesdropping at least that what Emma would of said... My face is burning "Welcome to class Jack"


	3. What had you heard?

**Hey! To whoever is reading this sorry, that I didn't update lately it's because that I'm swimming in a heap of homework...But no worries I promise that I`ll update more often on with the story ….**

* * *

Jack's POV

I can feel her eyes burning though my back , her big blue eyes were turning killer cold blue…. _There must be something she hides that she doesn't want anyone to know I wonder what is it ,like everyone has something they want to hide I have winter magic I control snow and The wind, what can she do ? She is nothing next to me… _

* * *

Manny's POV

Is it him?...

"Young man what is your name?"

* * *

_**Flashback…..**_

_"Manny there will be a child ….." The kind voice told me as he was teaching me the right way of judging persons to achieve perfection in every job I will give to them the my master, will put for the test... This must be it_

_"A child?" What kind of test is that?_

_"Yes a young girl who will control the snow and Ice"_

_"Why so? "I said to the wind his voice was like an old song, A girl why?_

_"You will protect the child, she will suffer through a horrible fate which leaves to death" Then why have me go there a protect her...?_

_"Why then protect a live that is already taken for granted?" He looked that me kindly and said he took my hand wisdom in his eyes_

_"Her fate can change but when she meets someone like her …. Then she will die" his soul in his eyes_

_"So I need to stop that from happening?" he took his time to answer me_

_"One day you will have to replace me.. I'm making sure you ready to do so"_

* * *

_**Flashback ends**_

…

I can help her, she can make it, she is my daughter , my love one I already lost that once I won''t lose it again... But, that can't be the man who takes her life and his in the act

"It's Jack Frost"  
I will be watching you Jack

* * *

Elsa's POV

He heard it all! Well at least he doesn't know me that well I'll make sure of that ...the odd thing that he has the very same eyes from my dream _It can't be I'm just imaging it all …. _I stared at Jack he has everything that any girl swoon over his dreamy blue eyes these tricks never work with and even they do I'm not falling for a jerk, low life like him,I look at the clock two minutes the class will finish …_he isn't different from the others super beings ...There isn't anyone like me , I know there's other people like me but different in a way ..Like there power doesn't Kill or hurt people that's why I kinda am jealous of Rapunzel I know her power she helps people and can't cure lives and I can't! Why? yes I. Know her power well but, no one knows mines. Her powers cures people Ugh why I was curse !?_

I must of ignore all of the class because when the bell rang everyone left, waking me up from my day dream..

_Great! A lesson wasted, good job Elsa!_

**_You will never get the control_**

_I.. Can, and will get control for Anna_

**_You think Anna stills loves you? Ha! It's so amusing to see your lame tries to keep your hope which I will rather say is weak_**

_Shut up! She.. she stills loves me_

**_You hesitated if you are going deceive _****_yourself, you better start to learn how to lie._**

_I'M NOT LYING!_

"Hey hello? "I open my eyes to see Gwen in front of me her blue eyes full with concern as she tries to put her hand on my shoulders I swipe off, I saw her flinch I know she trying to comfort me... But, she should better, I know that should feel guilty I just don't, I wonder if the dark side of me already won and I'm no longer in need of the hunting voice I hear. **_Nope I'm still here._** "Hello? Anyone there?" Gwen said as wave her hand in my face, I guess I space out again and she trying to find a way to reach me.

I am acting horrible with my only friend...

_"_Sorry Gwen, how long was I out?"  
"This time five minutes" Her voice calm like she was trying to say that when I space out is normal even when she knows it's not

"Thanks for telling me" I wanted to say something else like...'I really want your help , but I can hurt you' I smirk as I thought that because it's well to me that I will never say those words. She frowns I need to say something "So how life?" I asked so casually she laughs the tinkle in her eyes reassures me that she still has trust in me.

_She shouldn't_

"OK Elsa but, hear me out you're not the one who isn't love ...You know that ! You're loved by Me. Manny. And Anna "she says in low whisper

_I wonder how the conversation got to this I must have black out again with these thoughts, and I guess she is right then … oh no ! I been selfish all isn't about me. She needs her Friend too, someone to talk too about her problems_

"Forgive me Gwen I been selfish" then leaving a playful smirk on my face …" How's Duncan ?!"

A pale pink blush appear on her pale skin like mine

"I like you better when you were space out " she quickly reply as she hurry over to our first class..

* * *

Gwen's POV

_She doesn't know I can't risk it just add guilt , worry and concern on the poor girl … I know I know she says that she's strong but those are lies , she's afraid. She can't hold any longer I can feel her slipping away and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do . I love her she is like my sister but she can't not replace what is lost. First my beloved father and now cherise my brother ….I don't I can hold anymore maybe I'm the who's slipping instead of her._

These thoughts clouded my mind as I took my seat I wonder if this is what Elsa feels when she hears the voice inside of head

"Gwen…." That voice snaps me out my trance

"Were you daydreaming about me pasty?" **Duncan**_…..?_

"Hello?! Anyone home? "He said in a concern voice I smirk at this, he uses the same trick that I use with Elsa

"So, you do care?" I said while jogging a bit to catch Mr. McLean's class ...he creeps me out, thinking that every teen should suffer he laughed as he ran as the same pace as mine

"Of course you are my best friend" _Friend... Only friend _He frowns as he sees that I didn't answer

"Pasty what's wrong you're awfully quiet today"

I bit my lip, "nothing at all" I quickly answer

"Oh come on Gwen I know you we had been best friends since pre-K " then he grab me and shook me gently "**You can trust in me "**that truly touched me _but how ? I can't tell him about Elsa I hadn't told any living soul should I And I can't tell him about my brother, no I can face this on my own... I can_

"Like I said there nothing wrong"

Duncan frowns "Ok"

We sat down quietly.. it feels new and strange and something tells me he doesn't like it

* * *

Duncan's POV

I don't like it... Nope I don't like not a bit

It's not like her to hide things from me. Or is it? Had she hidden things from and I simply didn't notice? No that can't be that's not how my Gwen would act

I don't why she lying to me, we had been best friends since I could remember

…**..Flashback….**

* * *

_I saw a young girl with short black hair and beautiful teal eyes I follow that girl for weeks now she always at this hour come to park to write or draw on her notebook . __NO I'm not a creep I just.. well curios not a lot of kids live here and she is mystery that I like to solve, my dad a cop and I'm found to be close to uncrackable mysteries _

_And she is my mystery I guess it started when I first saw her with joy her dad besides her and how she always have the life I wanted, maybe that's why I follow her cause maybe I will able to trade life styles with her. But, the last past weeks she had depressing face and now it's my mission to find out why._

_She looks lonely so gathering all my wits I came up to her_

_"Hi!" She looks at me with those beautify teal eyes threatening to cry, the wind picking up_

_"Hello" she looks at me and hugs me crying I didn't what to do so I comfort her saying. She looks like someone near and close to had __died_

_" It's okay..."_

_Ever since that we been best friends_

…**Flashback Ends….**

* * *

As we enter math with Mr. McLean. Chris McLean I swear that guy hates me if I didn't do anything yet… I sat next to Gwen who is sitting near Elsa the weird quiet girl then I saw this weird white hair boy ...ha weird hair freaks I know I know Gwen would kill me if she knew I said this to her best friend... Still thought something odd about Elsa

* * *

**Well if you have any questions ask below don't forget to review ;)**


	4. Wanting you

**Sorry if you don't understand it's my first fanfic so please bear with me …well I want to thank the people who warm up my day Pearlness4700 and LygiterTheRawChickenQueen and guest(I wish I knew who are you :3) I really want to thank you all!**

**A/N: for anyone reading this I just editing mistakes and adding things, no changes to the story plot just more detail sorry :3**

* * *

Jack's POV

As I went to find my next class I bumped into something hard, _today isn't my day isn't it? I keep bumping into people it must a curse or something ohh I hear it now JACK the only man alive with the curse of bumping into people_

"Hey! Watch were you going!" I yelled that the kid that hit me well it isn't his fault but, I had a bad day so that can justify my attitude

"It's not fault that you ran into me " He defended himself, I actually took time to look at the stranger, brown copper hair and green pricing eyes , a strong jaw bone. Some freckles on his cheeks and piercing green eyes...

I have seen those eyes before could it be?

"Hiccup?"

"Jack?"

"I hadn't seen you in years! Where you been jack?"

Hiccup my childhood friend ,all the years we grow on each other ,as little children we used to play pranks on everyone around us. I remember everything we did was always together he was like my second bother I can still remember how we first met.

* * *

…**..Flashback…**

" LEAVE ME ALONE" yell a young brown headed boy with green eyes threating to spill in tears at any moment  
" What you're going to do Hiccup … Cry? . Run away be a coward like always?"

After hear I couldn't stand there as he looks at me with those innocent green eyes stabbing my heart I had to something...

but there was something strange hopping with his eyes if to have to say... Never the less he was in pain and I will help him

"Leave him alone!" I cried

"Why should we?" laugh the two boys with their fist in front of the poor boy, in his a strange fire

"You wouldn't want to mess with me " I said in dangerous tone

At the end of that fateful day we both ended up with black and purple bruises on ours backs and grins on ours faces the small victory was worth the pain

…**..Flashback Ends…**

* * *

"So when you got here Jack?"

"I got here after two years after the accident "

"Oh ok sorry"

We talk I don't know how the conservation lead to Elsa... Maybe I blank out or just plan curious

"So Elsa you know anything about her?" I ask him causally

"Interested Jack?" He suggested while teasing me

"What No?" He roll his eyes

"Jack?... I know you better than anyone" he said stubbornly , I don't why I won't tell him

"Well you're going to tell me or not"

"Well there's not much to tell she is cold hearted but in kind and caring with those who she cares for, she isolated herself but, no one no knows why."

"Okay let's hurry up can't be late for the first class."

_Why she isolated herself..._

We're entering the classroom that when I saw her Elsa the mysterious girl who I'll like to learn more of …..

I saw her sitting next to this Goth girl

_What! She looks an A straight student a loner a girl who isolated herself form the world siting to someone like, like that girl maybe their share something _

I see her laughing with the girl like they were long lost friends and for some reason I wanted that

_I want Elsa Summers to smile_

_And I swear that I will get to a least be friends at the end of this year even do this Is the last thing I do_

So I sat next to her

"Hey snowflake" her shoulder tense a few moments pass before she decided to answer me her eyes cold.

"Hello, and my name is Elsa as you already know" her tone of voice cold and lifeless why is she this way?

"Whatever Snowflake "

She just groans and started to listen to the class but, Jack Frost won't give up that easily … Then I stared to throw little papers to her just to get her attention

after the fourth try her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance

"Stop it" her voice strain she is holding something in and temperature drops a few,_ that's strange _

"Stop what Snowflake?" When my sister and fight I will always win the fight I see no difference with Elsa

"Stop throwing your stupid little papers and please for all the good in this world shut up Frost" She snap back in a mocking tone a side of the cold and shy Elsa I never knew..

"Touché"

_This is going to be a Very long year_

* * *

Elsa's POV

Ugh…He can't stop can't he I'm already blow over with my own problems and now_ ,And Now_ this But, I got to admit it's kind of cute he tries to get my attention.. _Stop it Elsa you what happens when you let someone like you in.._.

**_'It ends with me, deep darkness, and emptiness" _**His cruel and cold enter my mind

"_Stop.. I beg of you' _His laugh grew as my mind started to hurt so badly

**_'From, what the truth?!' _**With each laugh the pain grew stronger I felt the ice on my fingertips

'_It's..It's not true' My voice wearer on _

**_'Then if it's true , why you don't sound so convince yourself?' _**

_'Stop IT!' _My eyes went to a deep a dark blue, as the voice pulled me back into a unwanted memory...

_I was there again in his arms laughing his green eyes , confident smile_

_'I am warning you'_

**_'Aww... You are to weak to defend yourself'_**

That's when everything black out...

"Snowflake?" A tug struck a my shoulder , Jack's worry eyes looking down into mines... The voice was gone, Jack clam me down... But, yet I feel so guiltily I couldn't take anymore... I need to leave

When I was out of the class running as soon as the bell rang ignoring the calls of my friend Gwen and the glare of Jack

*AFTER SCHOOL*

* * *

"Well Gwen I have to pick up Anna from school", Trying to avoid every question about the black out as I could

"Take care Elsa, don't let the Frost nip you" she tease _Oh God she notice... at least she not mentioning anything about the blackout_

"Well you beware of a certain punk there too Gwendolyn"

"Hey!"

"You started Gwen I only finish it "I love doing this teasing her brings me joy

As we walk that voice that sometimes come and talk to me it scares me cause it always tells me it all my fault and I agree but now It doesn't disturb me I know that the voice is right or am I turning mad?

"**You will miss it up Elsa like you always do with everything **"That scares me cause it's true sadly

"**Forget the world join me we will** **raise together"**

"STOP IT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Stop what Elsa?" A voice curiously ask me

"Anna?'

"I heard you yelling Stop, but stop What Elsa?"

"Nothing Anna"

My little sister Anna one was of the only reasons in the world that I'm still or I would of escape to Antarctica and spend the rest of my days there but no, she still needs me she is only of the age twelve only a little girl she needs someone to take of her since our parents died I have to the responsibility of her . not I don't want to it's just I'm so afraid of mess it up like always….

* * *

Anna's POV

"STOP IT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I heard my sister yelling she doesn't that a lot unless she under a lot of stress and sometimes I feel I'm a burden to her I'm she always been cold to everyone and, what makes seam so wrong was our parents encourage that.

"Stop what Elsa?"

"Anna?"

"I heard you yelling Stop, but Stop What Elsa?"

"Nothing Anna"

I worry for her because I love her…..

We walk home or whatever we have to call it.. I looked up at the house old, broken mossy and gross it was the orphanage or home it has been a year since my parent's death so now were here at least together and on the bright sides I know Elsa better...well more than anyone

* * *

Elsa's POV

I feel fucking poor and I'm not well that sounds wrong well let me explain we from royalty sadly it's true I'm not even close to normal and I hate it. I all my life I wanted to be careless and free without have too care about the pain in the my heart but, for me ...but, there love I have Anna to love but, But that not the same form what I want to learn  
To Love Someone

Yeah that is not possible for me

**No one can love you dear Elsa **

_Not again_

* * *

**Hope you guys like please R&amp;R**

**Question of the day How you fell in love with JELSA ?**


	5. Secrets Reveal

**Hello I'm back and I hate today I just found out that my best friend has a crush on the guy I like and it's killing me ! Ugh why can't she like someone else and what's worse, my crush likes her! God, this going to be my death. Well anyways … on with the story**

* * *

Elsa's POV

_Not again ….._

After Anna done her homework, I tuck her in and sat there till she fell asleep

_She looks like a little angel _

_**You're going to be the death of her **_

_Shut up!_

Then I slip under my sheets and close my eyes and waited for a night with the worst nightmares

* * *

"Elsa do you want to build a snowman?"

"Anna it's the middle of the night!"

"Please I can't sleep!" She pouted with her big rounded eyes I couldn't say no to

"Ok, okay But quiet we don't want to wake Mom and Dad do we?"

"Okay I will be quiet "

We escape to the ball room and with my hands I threw a big snowflake in the air which parted into little snowflake and it stared snowing inside Anna scream in delight lift her arms we build a small snowman. Then she wanted to jump on little snow hills, she jump and jump each higher

"Faster Elsa Faster"

"Slow down Anna "

I couldn't keep up she was too fast, There was ice on the floor I slip and hit her heart.

"ANNA!"

I ran to her. She wasn't moving slowly her hands started turning into ice the her chest, her arms every part of her body except her eyes that were looking at me as if saying

"Why Elsa what I ever did to you to deserve this?"

Her eyes finally froze and her last breath escapes to join the winds

I kill my own sister

Then a black man with devilishly black like midnight hair, His eyes were gold in dark and worst his skin were a dirty white

"**You kill her."** His voice screech in my ears as blood spill out my hand but it's wasn't it was Anna's

"**You killed your own sister!"**

"It's was an accident" I cried holding Anna close to me

"**So it's was an ACCIDENT that your sister been hit with YOUR ICE wasn't it? Elsa?!"**

I couldn't answer he was right as look at my hands fill with blood Anna's blood

"**YOU killed out of JEASOULY didn't you ELSA!"**

"IM SORRY!"

"**You are a MONSTER Elsa nothing else "**

I cover my ears I couldn't stand it no more I desperately looked for something sharp to kill myself

"**You're not getting the easy way"**

I closed my eyes and fell into darkness I dared to open on eye I saw Gwen

_Not Gwen not my only friend not her!_

She smile by the time when she saw me it was too late she touch me and said

"Smile you deserve to be happy"

Then her smile turns into an expression of pain and horror. Her black coal eyes turn blood red out her were drop tears of blood falling into my hands it felt like it was burring my hands I didn't at the moment for I had lost my sister but, not Gwen her sweet voice was broken as she frozen into the ground she said those words that broke my already broken heart

"I never left your side Elsa. I was there for you every time."

"Why you left me?"

I broke down. My knees were bleeding badly but, I didn't care no more I was broken down forever

"I don't deserve this but yet I got it."

"**YOU KILL them all good little Elsa little by little you will fall in my hands YOU WILL FALL they all do "**

I saw that man again I always do he hunts my world this where it's normally ends but, but there was something different this time. Something new.

I saw it

Blue's eyes  
_Jack…_

He looked at me with compassion

"_Snowflake?" _

"Jack?"

I fell into a dark blue I woke with a start look around the small room it's was cover with frost and the corner with big icicles _Not again Ugh this is getting old….Nightmares every time I close my eyes it was just horrible I knew the nightmare show how I hurt the people …..I most love. But Jack? I barely know him. Then why is he in mind?_ I shook the thought away and creep though my room making sure I wasn't making noise and sneak to peek into Anna's room My_ Little Angel _I saw her dreaming peacefully. I close the door and went out the house being careful not to wake up the other which weren't a lot just the six of us. Anna and I, Vanellope, Peter and his bother Jamie well I mean the three of us. Peter and his bother got adopted by this girl family. I think the girl's name was Wendy or something like that, that kind of bothers me. All the families want the cute ones and no one wants an adorable girl like and her sister. I tried to convince her to go without me all the families want her not me, But she only if they except and so far no one wants the deal sadly._ Why dose no one want me... _**It's because you're a monster…..** It took a while to get that voice out of my head. I past the headmaster make sure not to make a sound. It was easy for me to do it. I do this every night; I will always wake up around two A.M open the large window in the living room and creep outside. Feel the night breeze hitting against my pale skin, I looked down saw the grass moving with wind I smile. This is the only time I was free from everything from my fears, my stress… Myself. I went running to my secret place the one that only I and Gwen know. A little pond by the thick forest, past the all the house on Elwood's street

* * *

**AT THE POND**

I dance around the moonlight freezing the treetops of every tree. I let my hair out and smile I was free for an hour or two. I let all the snowflakes free around me as it fell around my platinum blonde hair

"Wow!" I heard a voice whisper I looked over and shoot my ice into the forest. Bam! Bull eyes I turn around a handsome young man cover up with a hoodie a blue one.  
"Who are you?" Then I saw blue shining eyes of a certain person who give up on me. I smirked to be face to face with

Jack Frost

* * *

Jack's POV

_I can't sleep….._I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling studying every crack like my life depends on it. I looked out my window tempted to open it and jump out to explore the town. I saw small houses _I wonder what time it is… _When I was flying towards Elwood Street and saw a small figure running _who is he or she?_ I decided to follow the person which led me to a small pond by the forest I hid behind a white bark tree. The person took off the coat so it's a she and let her out. _Elsa?_ Her beautiful platinum blonde hair was out free as she dances around in the moonlight. This in my opinion looked stunning letting frost on every tiptop of the trees _wait… frost she controls snow I thought that was only my thing._ She let snowflakes fall around her _that's her secret why keep that why I mean snow isn't that dangerous_ "Wow" the only word I let escape did she heard that? Bam! Ice hit against me pushing to the tree _Crap she did._ Bam! Her ice shoots me against the tree.

"Who are you" she demand I looked up so ours eyes would met slowly she realized

"Jack Frost" she softly whisper as the wind played with her hair messing her a bit

"You guess right now do me favor and stand back" she looks confused I smirked It really looked cute on her

"What do you mean Frost?" she said it with a bit of anger and fright I would of felt compassion for the girl but, she froze me against the tree.

"Stand back if you don't, don't' coming blaming me" with that she stood back her eyes saying don't you dare hurt me you will regret it. I broke her ice turning fractions everywhere I looked up and Elsa covering her head blood spilling out of her arm with a black bruise that looked that was made a few ago

"Elsa, sorry" I ran to her "let me help" she looked at me she was deciding to trust me or not

"Ok Frost but, if you hurt me …" she looks that she doesn't want to breathe no more or live _If only I can change that wait were this is coming from?_ I grab her hand and ripped a part or my t-shirt warped around the girl.

"So you control ice like me Frost, can you keep it under control?"

"What do you mean under control Snowflake?"

"Can yo- never mind Frost."  
"Frost you new nickname for me?'

"Well yeah ..kind of it suits better than Frosty" I smirked at this _Frosty sounds like the big fat snowman_

"Since when do you have these powers?"

"Jack" It surprise me that was the first time she use my name it felt right.

"I won't tell unless… you tell me first" she said it with a smirk _God she has to be beautiful_

"Well I fell into a small pond something similar to this one and fell down into darkness giving in to it. I woke up in a hospital I couldn't remember anything, they say I was in a comma for a least three days. My friend Hiccup gave this staff as I moved to other city. my young sister Emma was in trouble she was attack from two boys I tried save her and ice shot out from the staff then I was truly Jack Frost"

"wow that a lot to take in"

"And your story Snowflake?"

"that you will learn later Frost" and with that she wind I felt shocked but, I was going to see more of Elsa Summers

* * *

**Do you like? Please read and review love you guys. **


	6. Death

**Hello I'm back with a new chapter for you guys if only someone reads well…enjoy it . P.s sorry if I don't update that fast I tired but I'm so busy. Anyways on with the story BTW I just watch X MEN days of the future past. Its awesome see it!**

Elsa's POV

"That you later Frost" I smirked and left with the wind all though I wish I could see that dumb struck face.

"**He knows your secret"**

"_Yeah but, not all besides it a relief having someone caring the burden with me"_ I said that to reassure myself than telling the truth

"**You barely know him"** That scared me too, its right I barely know Jack Frost

"_And I barely know you too! Your only a voice in my head_ _that I made up to keep company so SHUT UP"_

"**Some company you made up"**

"**Remember this, Elsa HE will the END of you!"**

And with that I ran to the unknown past the streets probably leaving a trace of frost as I ran. I looked up to see

"Gwen?" the young girl looked at me loving and caring "What you're doing here?" I ask her

"So instead of a Hello you prefer to push me back with questions than saying a hello" she said so carelessly

"Besides the question should be what are You doing out here?" she tries to look mad "This late at night?"

I know I didn't have to right to ask this "Why are you this late at night Gwen?" I say it very concern "Gwen?" she looks at me lost in thought

"Let's bring you home you probably got lost"

"What are hiding from me?" I said as we walk to my home

"What do you mean?" she said nervously playing with her hair

"Gwen you can tell we don't have secrets?" **"That isn't true Elsa isn't it?" **ugh that voice again it won't shut up won't it

_What's wrong? What's she keeping to herself?_

"Well you see …" she grab my shoulder and shutter "El-saa M..m..my brr..other An-ndy was" her lips were trembling as tears spills out ruing her makeup "Kill" her eyes were fill with anger, pain, sorrow and fear mostly no more light , the light which playfully were in eyes were stolen and took with the wind as she cried and fell on the ground in the middle of the street.

"My happiness in my life…" she barely whisper and looked start to my eyes "Had been stolen" She cried and cruse to the wind "WHY! HIM ANYBODY BUT NOT HIM" She stared into the darkness and turn to me "Why? Why they took his life?" I couldn't leave like this

"Gwen..." I said softly she looked up "I'm going to take you home…Ok?" she nodded

**AT GWEN'S HOUSE**

My hands were sore ugh I hate feeling pain but, I'm a monster jack probably controls his power _I finally _found_ someone like me! __**"Don't forget that you might kill him" **__"Shut up!"_

I saw green grass and the a rusty broken gate you can looked over and find an old white bark tree lean near Gwen's window

"You left your window open?"

"Yes" she said softly as her heavy makeup ran down her cheeks, her lips trembling I never seen her this way. She has always been the strong and brave one now seeing like this was painful for me but, surprising that made smile for even in this time of events.

FLASHBACK

_Anna! _I scream as she fall down to the ground I woke to a worried Gwen shaking me

"Elsa! Stop you're a good person. Nothing can change that" after that I smile a bit I was the one that always cries NEVER her. She hugs me and says "Your like my little sister or just my sister I will always take care of you never doubt that."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Elsa?"

"Elsa!?"

"ELSA!"

I snap out of my daze and turn back to see Gwen a bit mad

"Sorry I was thinking a bit" her face soften

"Thinking about what?" her eyes twinkling with curiously she lean her head down a bit

"Well I will tell you later now we had to find a way to get at your room." She just pointed at the old white bark tree

"Oh no ,no Gwen you know I hate heights" I said it in a sacred tone

"Well in matter in fact I hate when my mom cold heart mom catches me escaping from this crappy house " she snapped she has the right to be mad her only has died god only knows what I'll do if Anna dies.

"Ok, OK how were going get up?"

"Well…" she thinks for a sec "You're going push me up and once you do I'll pull you up Ok?"

I look up to the height and gulp "Yeah ok "I push her up and she pulls me up I looked down

"Stop looking down Elsa that will only make you more fritting besides we only to leap to the window "she smirked _Jump? Jump I could die not that I don't mind _

"Jump?!" I shirked

She just shrugged and took a small leap to her window and looked at like telling me Jump or something like that.

"Come on Elsa just jump "I close my eyes took the risk and jump to fall CLAP Gwen catch grip of my hand. I breathe out a shaky grasp of air as she with all her strength

"You're not leaving my life too" she cried in a hush tone. I looked around the girl's room, Fill with dark blues and purples and an old chipped wooden desk, an old bed not much but, I just love this room it brings so many good memories to me. Her father was so nice to me and Anna I understand why she misses him a lot. Andy her bother kind of like a boy side of Anna.

"Gwen you have to go sleep"

"I can't Elsa" she has dark circles under her eyes begging her to fall asleep.

She looks at me and shyly asks "Can you stay here till I fall asleep? "She looked at with puppy eyes face I couldn't resist

"Sure' Not know what to do I pat her head and sing softy a song

**(A/D I made up this song please tell me if you like?)**

"Sleep little girl

Fear no more

For I'm here

By your

Side

I know you fear

In your heart

Turning into tears

Looking at the sky

Counting the stars

Fear no more

I won't leave your side

I'm here now

I won't leave "I petted her hair as she smile

"Anyways

(Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Yeah!)

I'll chase the fears away

I won't let them hurt you

For I'm here

So

Looking at the sky

Counting the stars

Fear no more

I won't leave your side

I here now

I won't leave " she slowly close her eyes But, I keep singing it help me to be free a bit

"Anyways

(Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Yeah!)

Little girl fill with wonder

I won't go

I'll never leave you alone

So wave the nightmares away

Counting the stars

I'm here now

I won't leave your side

Fear no more

Looking at the sky

I won't leave

So don't leave me

Sleep little girl" she had fallen asleep and as I promise I left the sun was almost was rising I ran to see if Anna has woken

**AT THE ORPHANAGE **

I sneak into the window look around no notice that I was gone hurts no one seems to notice me _that's good it's makes your life easier_. I tried to remind myself that every time I sneak out. WONK!

I quickly turn around to see the two early birds Anna and Vanellope ( Anna's best friend their )

"Elsa? Were you going to leave us?" she croak a bit clearly sounding hurt

_Shit I been caught "_NO Anna and Vanellope I never leave, I was just…"

"Just what?" Vanellope asks innocently _should I tell them?_

"I went outside I needed time to myself'

I told like that so easy they look at me with pain and joy and weakly smile "What happen to your arm?' Anna asked _I don't know what to say._

"There was some glass I was running to get home quick I trip and fell into it."

"How you fell?"

_This is going to be a long day _

Jack's POV

_Recapping _

_1\. Elsa has powers._

_2\. I basically told her my entire story._

_3\. I had to find out more of Elsa Summers _

I flew through the skies thing there someone like me THEIR SOMEONE LIKE ME! I'm not the only one _I feel less unique _ha-ha kidding I so glad that their someone WHO can understand me but, wait. How do the heck I get someone like Elsa Summers to open up and be my friend .

The only question How?

**Hey do you like? Don't forget to R&amp;R BTW what do you think of made up song? Good? Bad? Oh and for everyone **

**Andy : Gwen's brother **

**Age: 12**

**Appearance: Short curly black hair, Big black eyes , pale skin, Rosy cheeks, pale lips, medium height **

**Personally: friendly , Hyper, like a boy form Anna **

**Fears: Of losing his big sister Gwen**

**Likes: Marshmallows, and Candy, Chocolate :3**

**Anyways what do you think? **


	7. Meeting new people and sufferment

**Hello again well I"-**

**Gwen: you what? O.o**

**I was going to skip this part -_-**

**Gwen: Oh! Sorry! Go on.**

Jack's POV

**At School**

As I walk in, I feel people eyes turning on me just me well, mostly girls. I'm known I'm hot but, not this hot. Some girls were even licking their lips _I 'm starting to enjoy this school _I looked down at my watch 6:30 _shit I'm late for Mr. Moon_'s _class …Elsa I could see her there,….I need to talk to her._

I ran to class to knock over a girl _why? This keeps happening to me? _ I saw a pixie looking girl and when she looked over to see who knock her over. She widens her eyes after getting a good look of me I smirked _she likes what's she sees _"Um... sorry" she looks at me starting almost "Ahem" I coughed "No, no It's okay the name is Thea or Tooth for friends "she wink and ran to her class _Which it's Mr. Moon's class. Strange I wonder what her powers are._

I raced into the class see a not so please man

"Mr. Frost late again?_" _He looked at me with hatred. _Gosh what I did to make him hate me so much?_

"Yes….Well I knock someone over while I was going here."I looked over at Thai she gulp and nervously smile

"Is that so Mr. Frost?"

"Yes sir" he looked at me with doubt in his eyes _He hates me _

"Well then let's start" I looked over and saw three girls and Hiccup. _Hiccup? Wait! He has powers?!_ The first girl had extremely long hair which it's painted a beautiful gold. The other girl her crazy flaming, curly ,red hair, glowing blue eyes. Thai her pixie hair and those violets glowing eyes they were all here in Mr. Moon's class. But wait and Elsa? I search around the room she was nowhere to be found so I guess I can ask her later. I wanted to meet the new girls and ask Hiccup what his powers . I sat next Hiccup near the windows

"Hi Jack!"

"Hello Hiccup, You didn't told me that you had powers" I looked at him faking to be hurt

He smirk "Well you didn't told you had powers also"

"Fair, fair" I turn around and pointed to girls and whisper "Who are they?"

"Oh! The one with the long hair is Rapunzel. She has the power of heeling with one song , In my opinion is not a threat" I nodded "The girl Thea she can transform into a human humming bird and she can summon all the humans birds at any time" I look at her she my eye and grin "So what her problem? I mean only magic being are here when they have problem with their magic" He looked around and said "Well I heard….. I don't if it's true but, from what I heard she having problems turning into a human when she a humming bird and eventually she being turn into a humming bird and won't be human again" I steal a look at her _that's horrible _"Wow and the other girl?" he gulp

"What other girl?' he look nervous I took advantage of this

"You know the orange flaming hair she looks pretty and I want her "I tease he look annoy ,shock, angry all the same time but, for me it was funny to see his face. In low scarily low tone he found his deep tone and said

"Back off Frost "(A/N By the way hiccup older version ) _So he likes her _

"So you like her" he blush

"Nope"

"Well that means I could I can date her can I?"

"No!" He scream everyone look at him including flames girl

"What's your problem Hiccup I only teasing." He sigh

"Sorry"

"So do you like her?"

"Yeah I do" I look at Flames "What is her power?"

"Well she has the power to see the fates of other people by whips and…"

"And?" he sighs

"She can't her own and people of her kind can always find their fate. She says it's drives her crazy to see other people roads but not her own"

"And what her name?"

" Oh yeah Merida"

"Ok and you? What's your power?"

"Well.. little old me? Well.. I can turn into a dragon."

"And your problem?"

"Oh I can't fly"

"Oh" that's all I could say _a dragon, who can't fly _How strange is that? I was too lost in thought

"Jack?!" Hiccup look at me with concern

'Yes?"

"What's your power I smile hold out my hand and let the frost and snow out and watch his face turn into an expression of wonder.

"Whoa!"

"Attention today we are going to show yours powers to the whole class" He turns and said "Then you going state your problem" he turns to glare at me "Starting with you Jack" _He hates me naturally_

"Hi … my power is"

"Well go on Jack" he said with venom I can`t say really so I decided to show instead of talking I held out my hand and frost the little snowflakes when out to everyone noses and landed gently on every ones noses.

"Whoa "Thea said Mr. Moon stood there not impress

"Very nice Mr. Frost now state your problem to the class:" he said with no emotion

`"Well..." Hiccup look at me with courage in his eyes as if saying go on go on

"Sometimes that the moment when most needed my powers I can`t use it at times"

"Very well Mr. Frost, Hiccup"

He stood up in front of the class and states his problem and so on. "Knock, Knock"

"You can come in" a large Russian man came in and whispers something to Mr. Moon his eyes widen "Ugh...Class Mr. North will take the class now I have something that needs to be taken care of"

And with that he left leaving us with Mr. North _I wonder does he hate me too?_

"Class I'm Mr. North but you guys can call me North it preferable for me

By the looks of this it's going to be a great day

Mr. Moon's POV

I don't hate Jack don't take me wrong I don't like him either he is going to end up killing my child Elsa was a daughter to me, I love her But he was going to take her always as it was written in fate

*The one named Jack Frost will come to love a girl

The girl who holds ice and snow

Elsa

They will learn to love

To melt their already frozen hearts

If they learn to love

They will fall in depths of darkness * I know they can't meet, All these years of protecting her all to nothing. I guess that fate can really stab you in the back

I look at Jack showing his powers to the class my face looks like it was with them but, I was with Elsa hoping if she okay. She called me in the Moring saying that she can't make to school today, problems of her own that she will explain in afternoon. It looks like he was done

"Very nice Mr. Frost now states your problem to the class:"

He open his mouth again up and down I was lost in thought again I can't stop worrying I in charge of her besides her parents didn't even want her I don't get that she a fallen angel falling into her dark fears.

"Very well Mr. Frost, Hiccup"

Like jack he talk and talk but, didn't mind I know all their problems they weren't so bad it could be fix with time. But Elsa's problem is feed by fear that was put by her parents who surely didn't even want her I remember they pled me to take her always _I guess that they wanted a normal life_

"Knock, Knock"

"You can come in"

North came and whisper to me

"Elsa she in trouble can't explain now but, GO!"

"Ugh...Class Mr. North will take the class now I have something that needs to be taken care of"

Elsa's POV

_I in very deep waters now_

I mean who in their right mind would not shoot someone that can manipulate ice and snow after wittiness it! The events past hunting my mind all over again

_Anna and Vanellope thought it was a great idea to not leave me of the hook and keep me for a day_

They wanted to go outside and play with me _should I? _

"_**You want to go Elsa?" **_the voice said teasing me but, I couldn't said no the freaking girls were looking at me with puppy eyes_ Damn Anna and Vanellope knew that feeling guilty and took the opportunity to make me stay. _

"_I can go." _

"**You can? Elsa you really go with them?'**

But, they were begging and the next I know I was outside with them, _hopefully this will end quickly …. Will it?_

We went at the playground I pushed them on the swings it felt good I have one moment with my sister and my almost sister. _And so guilty why? I'm here feeling joy while Gwen is wreck her brother death, besides I not supposed to have fun or joy cause I'm a monster._

They got tried and left because they saw me wanting to be alone. Once alone I let a bit a snow fall gently I didn't notice a shadow of man yelling

"MONSTER!"

I turn to find an old short man holding a gun shaking in fear

"BAMN!"

The bullet hit my shoulder blood came out suddenly Manny came shot something white at the man came to me

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head no he looked down my shoulder his eyes widen and put his hands over my shoulder and said some old words

"helbrede knust hjerte"

Slowly my shoulder heal _I'm in big trouble now._

An hour later 

Well that wasn't so bad but, I can't leave my room he will be watching me I can only leave to school and to get Anna.

It isn't that bad

Gwen's POV

I can't believe he gone … Just like just like that …Gone.

His death is very unique in a strange way. His body was found in a cave black sand blood drift on the rocky walls. His eyes were locking in fear as the fears kill him. His black hair mix with blood and his body beaten. The only people who know that Andy is dead are Elsa and Duncan…. Like my sister her soft voice and her beautiful song still ring in my ears.

Little girl….

I still hear her voice singing me to sleep and Duncan… My long time crush we are the best friends since I was four. I was going to tell him my love for him but he...He has a girlfriend Courtney the little snob bicth who keep nagging at Duncan to change and to leave me. Sometimes I'm afraid that he will leave me for Courtney's cries but, every night he promises me to NEVER leave without him and Elsa… I think I will fall apart. But now I know I have them on my side and for my brother. I will avenge him.

Even if the last thing I do.

**Hope you guys like oh and for anyone whose reads**

**Can you guess for cartoon Duncan ,Gwen, Courtney are from?**

**Love you guys don't forget to R&amp;R I will to read your reviews **

**As always Lostblueheart**


	8. Love punk

**I'm back with a new chapter! So instead this chapter is more focus on Gwen and Duncan than Elsa and Jack but, don't worry there will be a bunch of JELSA oh I just watch the movie "How to train your dragon two" **

**BTW: Thank you Gahstric and****Bittersweet Nanny**! **You just brighten my day: 3**

* * *

Gwen's POV

The second class started and Elsa still didn't show up well… I guess she's not to going school today I hope I didn't put too much on her now. That worries me a lot putting too much on her. She only human I wonder if she even feels that. HUMAN.I do I try to tell that she special and awesome but, she's only sees the monster that she could be. To me it's a choice for her to make no else but, her. Well…besides that my heart is forever broken, I know there nothing to cure it nothing.

"Sweetheart, you're okay?"

Well almost everything …

"Yes." I lie under my smile my false smile.

Seeing that I was breaking inside he hug me strongly. For the first time in forever I felt safe and nobody made me felt that way in long time.

"Don't worry it's going to be okay" he said while rubbing my back _this was comfort and perfect to me everything_

"What the heck is happening here?!" screech a horrible voice. _ Of all the times you have to come now Courtney! _Duncan stands there and looks surprise and piss off at the same

"Duncan! I thought we talk about this" He smirk _classic Duncan _

"Talk about what princess?" her face seam to burn as she spit out the next words no more. She yells the next words.

"ABOUT HANGING OUT WITH LOSER GOTH GIRL!" her face as red as a tomato on the other hand Duncan look offended

"What did you say?" he ask in a threating low voice Courtney look hurt and defeated but she was dumb and stood her ground.

Watch your tone when you speak to me DUNCAN!" "_I wonder if this would lead to a breakup...Stop Gwen he happy _

_**Not now **_said a dark low voice

_What was that? Probably nothing._ I snap out of thought and pay attention to Duncan and Courtney.

"How dare you DUNCAN!" he shrugged

"No! Courtney How dare YOU after all this time NOT trust me! How dare you yell at my BEST friend COURTNEY…" The silent kill everyone with fear I knew that his answer will come in a few…

"How dare you kill me inside" he eyes show regret and hatred towards Courtney she gasp and said something that brought me happiness for the moment.

"Then we done"

"Great!" Duncan yell as he throw his arms in arm. She left furious and yell

"I'm so calling my lawyers"

He sat there looking out to the blue sky. I know Duncan and he feels torn well… I guess It's my fault

"Sorry Duncan" I blurted out

* * *

Duncan's POV

_What just happen recapping what jut happen…?_

Gwen was in my arms the way it's supposed to be. Perfect then she came Courtney at first I thought it was fine she wouldn't mind I mean we had been dating for nine months by now she should trust me right?

"What the heck is happening here?!" so she doesn't trust me

"Duncan! I thought we talk about this" _so…this how were going to play this right? _I smirk and put on a clueless face on.

"Talk about what princess?" her face turn a rare red she must really hate Gwen

"ABOUT HANGING OUT WITH LOSER GOTH GIRL!" She yell so high I swear my ears burst_ …why she hates Gwen, I mean we would always be dating right? Besides…I'm sure that Gwen never had love me…And wait did she just call her Loser Goth girl? She has a name_. My face turns a dark red it's seems that I would explode.

"What did you say?" I said in a threating voice her face turn a quick shock then turn into a furious face.

Watch your tone when you speak to me DUNCAN!" I turn to see Gwen who look slightly uncomfortable I didn't care anymore I couldn't take that Gwen felt for heaven's sake I love her.

"No! Courtney you have to STOP being a suck up, a pamper snitch, A cold hearted"

She turns red and answers "How dare you DUNCAN!" now I was angry. _Now it was my fault? Hell no!_

"No! Courtney How dare YOU after all this time NOT trust me! How dare you yell at my BEST friend COURTNEY…" I left a dramatic pause just for the hell of it "How dare you kill me inside" I knew I can't find love no matter how hard I tried I can't seams to find the love I needed and desire of one love. Gwen's love. I look at Courtney and wonder why I ever dated someone like her in the first place. Fiscal attraction…That was the reason I was draw to her. Her chocolate mocha skin and her deep brown eyes and her curves she was hot a first she like was a rose with a whole lot of thorns. She may be hot but, Gwen is beautiful with pale white skin, her blue pale lips which I desire to kiss. Her short teal and blue hair which shows her need of freedom. The way she dresses, the way how she bites her lips when she misspoke or made a mistake. I love her.

"Then we done" just like that were done.

"Great!" I throw my arms in the air. _Finally were over this nightmare is over!_

"I'm so calling my lawyers" I roll my eyes she left my life for forever I'm just glad it's over.

Gwen stands there feeling probably uncomfortable .Well she has the right I mean she just witness a breakup.

"Sorry Duncan" she blurted out. _Why is she sorry?_

"No need to be sorry Gwen it's not your fault."

"But, if you didn't hug to calm me down you wouldn't be in this mess!" she cried I walk closer to her petted her back whispering in her ear "She wanted to change me Gwen, you just the relationship earlier" she nodded her head and hug me tightly like if we're not going to see each for a long time. Suddenly an idea came to my mind; I grab her hand and pull her towards me. She blush

"Come on were skipping school for today" she nodded I like that from her she cool with skipping when it doesn't affect her grade then I notice I still had her so close to me I blush then gave her space.

"Wha-what you're doing?" She asked shyly "come on I want to show you something Gwen" and I pull her away to run down past the streets and the forest ,to be found inside a small meadow when stop running we're panting and reaching grasp of breaths.

"Why did you take me here?" she asked curiously

"That's hurts sweetheart don't you remember?" I ask acting truly hurt she laughs as the sunlight sets on her. _Beautiful she is beautiful._ Her eyes widen as she look around the small meadow and smile her true smiles "This were we met Duncan thank you!" she dance and let all the memories in. After that we sat there and quickly the happiness fadedas she mention her brother Andy.

"Duncan I need your help"

"Sure sweetheart anything you need I have"

"I need help to find Andy's murder can you help….I understand if you don't.."

"Stop it Gwen of course I will help you I would be crazy if I didn't"

* * *

Gwen's POV

He always there for me I love him, true but I can't love in my life at least not until I avenge Andy's death I will avenge him

* * *

*With Elsa*

Elsa's POV

I wonder how Gwen doing like is she ok, I miss her dearly and worry about her. Her brother just died and I'm NOT there to comfort her, what a type of FRIEND leaves her BEST friend alone after her brother just DIED!? I hate these curse powers. They keep me always from what's important for me. I hate being lock in my room again I thought I was over this after my cruel parents keep me there for years after I hit Anna. They Keep repeating it every night to me I still remember their harsh words

_Flashback_

_Being locked in my room for two years. The rooms closing in on me the tears never seems to stop and the worse they freeze down to the ground and THEY came _

"_Elsa" They knock the door unwilling I open the door. Ironic I have the key to open my own prison but, protecting the only love I have is worth it…I hope_

"_Yes, Mother and Father" They were the two persons that ruin my life, they made want kill myself every night I was tempted to cut myself. No I must stay for Anna. For Anna _

"_Today is the night you hit Anna you monster!" they yell that in my ear, Year after year they remind me that like they didn't even love me._

"_Yes you remind me that every 23 of July….Parents" Say the last part with all the pain, anger, venom I could muster. Offended they play their best card Anna_

"_You hurt Anna you're a monster Elsa…You shouldn't even have a name Monster"_

_They smile as I fell on knees remembering the night of my terror, my tears falling to ground to freeze on as it fell. Then with that they left closing my door locking it from behind that when the "voice" started telling me the same they told me._

_Monster_

Well here I'm now locks in this room well not lock, but kept her by guilt.

Once again the same story… When will this nightmare end?

* * *

Jack's POV

Mr. North's class was great I mean that guy knows how to teach with the end of class Rapunzel's power was once again under her control she only needs to come here every Wednesdays.

Next class was art with

"Good Moring class" today we have a new student" He look at me and smile since it was my first class with him I step forward.

"His name is Jack Frost" I show my classic smirk to the class "Mr. Frost I'm Sanderson Mansnoozie but, you call me Sandy everyone does"

"Thank you Sandy" I went back to my seat next to Hiccup and Tooth

"Hey Hiccup"

"Yeah Jack?"

"How is Sandy at his classes?"

"Well he's nice" after talking for a while and molded clay I started to talk with Tooth

"Hey Tooth" I call for her she turn quickly and smile

"Yes Jack?"

"You mind showing the school?' she grin and faintly blush I think

"Sure!" after that well talk for hours and really made friends till… She puts her hands on in my mouth after I pull my head away

"Why you did that?" she only blush and quietly said

"Sorry Jack I have this wired obsession with teeth" she said nervously then I started to laugh I guess my laugh was contagious 'cus she started to laugh

"Why we're laughing jack?'

"Well your name is Thia and everyone calls you Tooth and you have a wired obsession with teeth. Now I know why they call you tooth" she giggled

"Okay Jack''

Thia is great hyper girl but, she not my type who I really want to see now was Elsa I have a lot questions for me I mean a lot so I decided to go out and find her where every she is I have to find out it might help me. It's clear that not coming to school so I'm skipping not one of my best ideas but, if it helps me I count it as a plan. I saw a window open and took the chance and escape leaving Hiccup, and Tooth alone. _ I kind of feel bad about that _so I left a note to Hiccup telling him to not wait for me all day l would call him.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Same old same old Jack never changes, ditching well what I could do? He's my friend I actually hoping to get back like olden times to catch up on thing we miss out in long time… a pretty long time he had move after that accident I remember running no, more like dashing into the hospital to see him lying there ,my best friend hurt and I couldn't do a thing about it! I felt helpless ,Like how I feel now I mean I can't expect to act like himself I can't even do I want him too.

Reading his note again

_Hiccup_

_Don't look for me I'm looking for someone. Talk to you afternoon okay?_

_-Jack_

Well that it I guess I look for afternoon who is the person he's looking for... It might Elsa I mean he was asking about her what does he find her interesting...?

"Hiccup" a voice call out for me an angelic voice to be more exact I look too see her face her light blue eyes if they were touching the sky showing happiness and joy

"Hi Mer" I look her and each time I saw her one word repeat in my mind _Friend_, friend that's what all I'm to her friend only that

"Um.. Hic" she says so nervously that's not like her me being me I became worry what's wrong with her

"What's wrong Merida?.. It's not like you to be nervous" I left a pause because I love dramatic parts "In fact that's not like you at all" she blush and open her mouth

"I was wondering if you.."

"If I what?" I love when she was embarrass it's really cute on her

"If you want to go out to the movie or something like that"

My eyes widen she was asking me, Me out! She look at me and her face turn into disappointment

"Well I get if you don't .."

"Yes!" I blurted out _Not cool man Way not cool_. She giggled

"See you afternoon Hic"

"Yes" and with that she left I was left looking like a lovesick fool but, I didn't care I had a date or something like that with Merida in the afternoon wait. What? Shit I had to meet Jack in afternoon well he can wait can he? Because things just got interesting now

* * *

**Well here the eight chapter finally done! Sorry for updating slow I don't have a lot a time and with a writer's block it makes it hard anyways…What do you think please R&amp;R cus' I love reading your reviews till next time **

**Lostblueheart**

**BTW:What do you think do I make my chapters really short?**


	9. Know the face behind the mask

**Hello! It's me Lost blueheart with a new chapter about ….**

**Elsa: "Hiccup's date! And also Gwen and Duncan and mostly Jack trying to find me."**

**Jack: "Hey! Anyways Finally Hiccup got one date"**

**Hiccup: "HEY!"**

**Well…. Enjoy **

**BTW: Thank you ElsaTheSnowQueen You made my day **** And you're a jelsaer because of watching their movies? That's cool! I'm a Jelsa fan for Facebook image I saw I fell in love for that : 3 .**

* * *

Elsa's POV

I guess I don't like being lock up. Knowing that you're not granted freedom like the rest. Freedom, what does that mean? Well if for the good of all its acceptable right…Well wild things can't lock behind chains because it just gets stronger. Well that's me they hold behind chains but, I know I going to burst one day brining all the people around me down. So I need to escape this cage, well I'm going outside to try and control the monster.

"I'm leaving all the chains…" I whisper to myself knowing it's just a lie, the lie of lie of my life. Opening the windows of my room inside of orphanage.

"_**Your life is really mess up Elsa…and who mess it up. Oh! That's right YOU!"**_

_Don't you think I don't know! Every day of my life…so shut up!" _I yell in my mind to voice which started when I first hurt Anna. Taking the first step outside taking in the current of air around me I do this a lot now, disobey like if this was the new me…..

"_**This is the real you Elsa, you always been the monster" **_

"_No! I'm not a monster"_

"_**Stop lying to yourself Elsa..." **_the voice darken and grew stronger in my mind taunting me every night and day in fact every moment in the day.

"I'm not lying to myself" I said softly to myself reassuring because it's all I got. Running to the little patch of heaven. The little pond where all my nightmares started, funny right? My place to find peace is where it all started.

* * *

"_Elsa!, Elsa I can't sleep!" Anna was awake again I swear thanks to her I fall asleep in classes but, for her it's worth it not sleeping but, I over tired _

"_Go to sleep Anna" The little eight old year leap on to her bed squeezing me to my death_

"_The sky awake so I'm awake" the drama she put on her words made me giggled oh Anna never grow up but, tonight I was detriment to fall asleep _

"_To bad Anna, I have to go to sleep I have a test tomorrow" She sigh but, grin and said _

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" Darn it she knew my weakness a grin show up on my face she's got me tied in between her little hands _

"_Okay, Okay but, we got to be quiet we won't want to wake mom and dad now? Do we?" _

"_No we don't" I gave her my classic grin and open the windows of our house as I help her down we ran to our secret place the little pond were we smile and play all the time and were I learn to hide my sadness for Anna's sake she cannot know the hate our parents have for me. I look at her laughing in joy as I froze the pond she makes me have a small fuzzy feeling inside joy that is it._

"_Do the magic, Do the magic!" she cried and plea I gave into her cries and demands I threw my hand in the air snowflakes shower all over the place her eyes widen in surprise and wonder oh that will never get old. We built snowmen and stated around the frozen pond dancing our stress away well... Mostly mines. I look at Anna who enjoy the moment who really soaked in her like keeping with her forever. Little did she know that this will the last times we will be friends and less until we can't even say were even sisters. She wanted to jump on snow banks all do I didn't like the idea she's my sister who has me around her little finger._

"_Anna you're sure you want to this?" I ask her with a hint of worry in my eyes _

"_I'm sure Elsa don't you want to fly?" she loved jumping on snow banks it made her felt free as a bird but, to me she already free she always been "Besides I know you won't let me fall you always promise me the same thing every day Elsa" she said it with courage and pace _

"_Okay if you say so..." I move my hands around making a circle rotation as I did so snow form on the ground _

"_Yah!" she cheer me on as getting ready to jump on the next snow bank and we went like that for a while the higher she got the more she desire the taste for freedom and the more she desire and the more she demanded me to go higher and higher. It was a blur she was going too fast for my sake I was trying to keep up I only if could back…Then she could been safe but that was too late. As she jumps faster and faster the faster I had to keep up but she too quick and I never tested my powers like this. "Anna slow down…" I advise but, she didn't listen. The worst thing happens of a simple thing lead to my forever nightmare I slip. Yeah just like that I slip but, my ice hit her head leaving an ugly white steak in the beautiful strawberry red hair. _

"_Anna!" I yell but, that was no use now. Running to her kneeing by her side bring up her head patting her softly what have I done? _

"_I'm sorry" I whisper softly "I broke my promise" I cried and blame myself for it. I left and bring her body in my arms trying to take her home but, Mother and Father who look at me like a monster is that what I am a MONSTER? I look at my parents who were too disgust to even spare a look at their own DAUGTHER._

_-Jump cut-_

"_So you're saying that she won't remember my powers?" I look at the grand Pabbie, hurt was show in my eyes he slowly said "Sorry Elsa but, it's for the best" Is it? Then he show me in the air with his own magic he show me a young woman who hold the power of ice "Elsa your power will only grow stronger…" I wasn't listing for the fear was consuming me over the last thing I heard him say "fear will be your enemy" Then he show the woman dying my eyes widen in fear_

* * *

_That's how it all started…_ My heart thumping out of my chest remembering the past brings the pain and the

pain is the worst but, it brings good memories like when I met Gwen she didn't that I'm curse or something like that. But I can't bear old memories; some can be good other will be hunting nightmare I have to stop thinking and start letting me be… but, how when letting me be free is killing someone by accident I can't I can't. Flustered I scream out and ice came out my hands I gasp my powers were never this strong they had NEVER worked with my gloves on. **"**_**They will only get stronger Elsa you will get more dangerous and turn a MONSTER like you ALWAYS BEEN. Don't run form the inevitable" **__"NO! I NOT A MONSTER" _I look around, tears trying escape my eyes "I'm not" I whisper to myself but, an image of Anna and Gwen frozen past my mind taunting me tell me I'm better dead. Anger fills me and as always my powers respond to my stupid emotions. Ice shot out this faster and sharper than ever before done.

"No, No not again"

I wanted to cry and scream

"Whoa! Somebody is mad" That voice the only owner of it is the very famous Jack Frost strangely its clams me down.

* * *

Jack's POV

_Man that girl is so hard to find. _I went everywhere looking for her then it to my mind she got to be at the little pond where I first discover her powers. That's where she be right? I flew there past the streets and fields of every green grass to finally to get there. The little pond in the middle of the forest I saw her dress like in pain she was wearing dark today. I mean she was wearing her hair in a messy bun if she was stress all day , t-shirt a very dark blue almost black , Her skirt a very light black, to top it off big dark blue boots that reach her knee and of course her symbolic gloves which a deep dark blue. She looks like…_Like a shadow she looks like a shadow._ I quietly observe her more the temperature drop to a dangerous environment as snow quick seem to pick up around her eyes seem distance like she was remembering something too painful to explain, _ A beauty in the dark gosh! Were dose all these thoughts come from?_ I Admit she pretty. _Pretty? Damn Jack she's beautiful._ The next I heard snap me out of my thoughts I heard a scream I turn to see Elsa screaming in anger pure ice came out her hands. _Whoa somebody remind me not to get on her bad side._ She gasps water forms around her eyes I feel compaction for her until... Ice comes out her glove again

"No, No not again" It looks like she was lose it or something I had to something did I say the dumbest thing that ever came out of my mouth

"Whoa! Somebody is mad" _Great Frost of all the things you could say you decided to say that_

She turns around startled then she turns around fire in her eyes then she seems to calm down , narrowing her eyes she hiss the next words "What the heck are you doing here Jack?" She asks me no more demanding me. "You know, that's not the a great first impression but, since I meet you before I let it slip" Her face so cold was melting into a smile she laugh showing a silly grin

"Well… you made quite an impression yourself Frost" I roll my eyes

"Still using the nickname?" She grins playfully but I guess it's for show because her eyes doesn't smile a long with her I was lost in thought. _What made her so sad? What happen to her?_

"Excuse me Frost?" She was waving her hands in front of me, Blinking hard I notice that she was trying to my attention I didn't admit it but, she trying to get my attention brought a smile to my face. To only be hide behind a my emotionless face that I learn thought all my years to smile at hard times

"Yes Snowflake?" I said teasing her which brought anger on to her face in playful way

"Are you deaf?! I ask you what you are doing here Frost."

"Why if I don't you Snowflake what would you do?" the smile fades from her face

"Nothing I suppose besides what harm it would be to have it bit of company now if you excuse me I have to leave."  
"Oh No! Snowflake I went through this trouble to find you, you're not leaving yet "

_Did I just say that?_

* * *

Elsa's POV

_Did he just say that? Or I heard wrong _

"And why you went through all that to find me? Frost you better have a good explanation" He sigh

"You're the first person that I think it's worth find besides you owe me"

"I owe Frost? I quite find hard to believe what do I owe YOU" I quirk my eyebrow up

"You OWE me an explanation Snowflake you do" he said silently but with a lot of power it made me felt obligate to answer _**"To what Elsa are you going kill too oh, Elsa you just bring a closer death to everyone but, you join me you never see pain and fear again" **_

"I guess I do" I whisper … Man! This is hard how do I tell him? Well... I guess it's okay to tell at least one person right "I was born with this curse or powers as you may call it" he look at me for a better explanation "What you want the whole story?"

"Really Snowflake I TOLD YOU all my story don't you think it's only fair?"

"Well… Frost that depends can I trust I you?" He smirks

"Snowflake you know all my past so the question is why in the world I decided to trust you?"

It was my turn to be surprise _why did he trust me?_

"_**It's because he doesn't know the true monster of you Elsa" The**_ voice scares me what if he thought I was a monster?

"Hello Elsa? Anybody there?"

"Okay here its goes but, Frost if you even dare spill my secret I will make your life miserable" I made a dramatic pause "I swear it and you have to promise me to not tell no one…No one" He nodded his head

"I swear Snowflake please continue now."

"Okay where I start well… As I told you I was born with these powers" The thought ran through my mind do I really want to tell him? Do I? I mean someone has share this nightmare with me anyways he ask for it.

"Come on!" Jack groans "Tell the whole story Elsa" I almost gasp but, keep it in this was the first time he call me by my name

"Okay…I have a sister like you but four years younger I adore her she was the only one who wanted me…My , m-my parents didn't wanted me ..I mean who could love their daughter if they knew their first born was a Monster…" I laugh nervously "They treated me like a monster. Someone who didn't deserve freedom, love, or happiness so they the most in their power to make me miserable like I already wasn't" I whisper but, I had to do someone else needs to know that I was here. That Elsa Summers is here all do nobody sees me so… I gather all my bravery "They took my childhood. I had enough I would ran away if wasn't for Anna my sister when she was born I love her she felt more care free but, as I told you that can't happen because only bad happen when I do. My Parents" I hiss at the word "They make sure I was nowhere near Anna at all times but, the little girl knew how to meet me. The day she met me was when I outside like always..."

_Flashback_

* * *

_Elsa's POV _

_Not again mom and dad sent me out ...Not like I don't mind they always hated me anyways I didn't knew why maybe because I look different from them do they think I'm outside marriage? Or is for my powers? No that can't be it they hate me for something I hadn't decide to have it can't it has to be the marriage. It has to be it have to well back to the point I don't mind that they hate me. But I had a sister A SISTER and for Pete's sake I have a right to meet her? I do but. Mom and dad won't let me near her I don't even know her but; at least I know what she looks like I saw her once. I saw how she looks laughs and smile a true smile and with that was enough to love my sister who I'll never know. I kick a pebble and ran to the park where I'll hang in my lonely days watching the days past by me stuck in my thoughts until a cheerful voice irrupted me_

"_Hello I'm Anna" Anna that was her name that's my sister name I knew Anna was my sister just by her eyes like my but, fill with joy and love_

"_Hi Anna I'm Elsa" _

"_Want to play?" she ask _

"_Yes" we end pushing and playing with each other _

"_I'm going home " Anna's smile faded_

"_I'll walk with you" the four year offer _

"_okay" we home then she realize it_

"_You're my sister the one who lock in the room that mommy and daddy won't let me in!" with glee "Why?" she pauses "Why you're locked up?" should I tell her the truth? About the monsters our parents really were? Looking at her innocent face fill with... Wonder, joy and love. No I can do that to anyone especially her. My sister so putting on a brave face I'd lie to her so her happiness would be safe and I will be miserable but, for a good cause _

"_Mom and dad protect me form getting sick Anna I'm weak" so not true "So they kept me there to be safe" her smiles shows on "But, I'm better but, you need to promise me that you won't tell dad or Mom Okay?"_

"_Yes Elsa" we hug each other tightly and did a pinky promise and left to separate ways. I to my prison and Anna the wonderful world that she will only know. I promise you Anna I'll never let you fall. NEVER._

* * *

_Flashback Ends_

After telling him that and letting it sink in I continue my story "She was the reason I stay and supported the harsh word by my own parents but at least they didn't hit me." I fake a smile "Because they were afraid at me everything was going okay until..."

* * *

Jack's POV

_I didn't know that Elsa suffer…I thought she was one of those persons who don't really care for anyone but, I was wrong doesn't mean I like her um...Just now I could understand her better than before._

"Because they were afraid at me everything was going okay until..."

"Until what… Elsa?" I said softly being careful with the choice of words I have. She sighs softly and close her eyes as tears fell out her big blue eyes

"Until I broke my promise with her" her voice breaking "She got hurt because of me Jack she got hurt because of me" She broke down tears slipping I was tempted to grab her and hug tightly but she continue to talk "and because of that we can't be together and I was locked up in my room this time forever… My Parents they hunted me with cruel words telling me I'm a monster that didn't even was supposed to live… I was wreck knowing that I hurt the only thing I care about… Did you ever felt that way? Frost knowing that you're a danger to the people you LOVE?!" She falls down but ,I catch in her time she looks at me in the eyes "That's all you know Frost" the ice in voice returns "and all you ever get" _Harsh "_Now that I partiallygave you all my story it's your turn Frost tell me your past and what happen but, not in a short summary like I told you tell me your story."

* * *

With Gwen and Duncan

Duncan's POV

Okay helping Gwen is harder than I thought but, I have to it will make her finally feel safe about Andy's death I remember going to the place where he die…I shudder only thinking about it

_Flashback_

* * *

"_Gwen are you sure that you are okay going to the place where Andy die?" Gwen's coal eyes show sadness and fear _

"_Yes Duncan if that what it's takes to get his murder behind bars then that's what I'll do" She seems brave from the outside but, I knew her better she was afraid that we won't find the person who kill her brother "Duncan we have to find him he kill…He kill my ONLY brother the only one in my family please!" she cried and whisper "we have too" I went to hug her_

"_It's okay I'm here we will him and give him what he deserves besides you have a strong and handsome a brave young man here to protect you" She's giggles and rolls her eyes _

"_Yes I do "I blush "But one with a big no not big. A HUGE ego" She smirks evilly_

"_Hey!" I say as we enter the cave blood spill over the ground Gwen almost throws up _

"_Okay" she says softly 'We need to go in father okay Punk?" I smirk she always call me that we were younger _

"_sure sweetheart" all the wall were cover with black sand surrounding the place were Andy's body once laid but now there where something new. Fear the word was written in the were all the black sand. Instantly I felt fear all my fears came to my eyes and worst fear was in my head. Gwen leaving me that was my worst fear I love her too much to let her leave me. I snap out of it as I heard Gwen screaming immediately I went to her hugging her "It's okay I'm here" I whisper to her softly _

"_Oh Duncan it was so real…I saw him…"_

"_Saw who Gwen?" Her eyes turn into darker shade of black_

"_I saw how Andy die but in his eyes I saw who kill him...Duncan" My heart pause _

"_Are you sure Gwen?" Her eyes show hurt when I ask that immediately I regret asking her that _

"_You think that I'm joking?" Then I notice something on her a bracelet a dark blue one _

"_What's that?" _

"_Oh that's Andy's bracelet I found it as we walk in here it's doesn't matter now" _

"_It's does matter Gwen! When did you find it Gwen" My eyes show concern she sighs _

"_I found it before… Duncan why? Does it mean something?"_

"_I don't know"_

* * *

_Flashback Ends_

I wonder and it's just a thought if that bracelet gave that vision of Andy's death maybe but ever since that happen to Gwen she been wearing Andy's bracelet and taking it everywhere she goes.

"Hi Duncan" I turn to see Gwen

"Oh! Hi Gwen" she grabs my hand "What you're doing?"

"Oh! Come on we can't ditch all the classes " I groan and in returns she giggles

"Can't we!" I turn to grab her hand I blush slightly but, not as much as she was blushing

"Anyways Punk" I roll my eyes "I been thinking about the bracelet "

"You have?"

"Well …" She played with her hair that's the way I knew she was keeping something from me

"Gwen have you been keeping something from me?"

"No" she said almost too quickly

"You're lying Gwen" I fake a hurt look "I thought we're friends" I tease her

"Okay…promise not to freak out or call me crazy …Well when I put the bracelet the vision came as I put it on…" The silence was killing me "Duncan" she says softly "Do you think it means something?"

* * *

With Hiccup and Merida

Merida's POV

I can't believe that I invited him out I mean I like him ever since I met him _Like? Merida you_ _practically adore him well…almost love him I can't believe this happening..._ I sigh as I went home

"Ma I'm here" I yell at I was at the door

"You don't have to yell it's not very lady-like" I roll my eyes as she scolds me of not being lady-like why can't she accept me? I know I'm not the daughter she wanted but, at least she can act like she wants me but, it doesn't matter because I was going out with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III I wonder if he think if it is a date I mean does he like me and accepts me as I am? "Merida?! Are you listing?! I been telling you we got you a date with one of the lords' sons um... I think his name was Young MacGuffin or something like ..." My head started to burst with anger I ask her to not to set me up on blind dates and things like that normally I would support it but, I had enough of it I don't want to go on a date because I have a DATE

"YOU WHAT?!" I yell at her good thing my three brother were at my grannie's house with dad because hell was about to be unleash "Mother!" I snarled "I thought we said that YOU won't be doing this anymore." I threw my hands up in the air to express what I meant "Mother why?! Why? Why can't you accept me? …For who I am?!" My mother's face turns red boy! I'm in trouble now

"Merida of DunBroch" _Oh no! She uses my full name _"YOU are going to that date whether you like it or not." After she said that she's not going to change her mind but, as I said I had enough

"Mother I'm not going to that date I'm not" As she is stubborn so am I

"Very well then she walks over to my most precious thing my arrow _Oh no! _ as I realize what's happing "Merida" She says as she traces her finger around the arrow that dad gave to me "You're going to the date I setup or would you wait and see the consequences that your wishes cause." I was thinking about her word which to me sounds like poison to my ears "I'm giving you one last chance Merida you're going or not?" She stands near the fireplace I know what's going to happen if I answer wrong but my heart whispers to me think of Hiccup you finally got a date with him you don't want to ruin it do you? You can't go on blind date

_I'm going to hate myself for this _"I'm NOT" her eyes seems to find hatred

"Very well then" In a blink of an eye she drops my bow into the fire "Just know I did it for your good" and with that she left to the other room and yell "You're going" I let my tears fall that was the only sign of liberty I had why did she did this? WHY?!

* * *

**Well that's a warp wow almost 11 pages! I written so far hope you guys like I swear this the longest chapter I written so far **

**Don't forget to R&amp;R I love reading your comments and critics **

**BTW: I was thinking of making a Fanfic of Rapunzel ,Eugene and Elsa should I do it? Well that all wish you guys a good night **

**Till then **

**Lostblueheart Good night ;)**


	10. Disaster Date: Part one

**Hello**** guys boy... this going to be a long chapter I'm sure of it also BECAUSE I OWE TO YOU GUYS well a thanks to ElsatheSnowQueen and for all your support and a special thanks to wolfblood0910 and marialuca  
**

**BTW: I know Elinor is OOC but don't worry she not evil you'll see in the next chapter or this chapter**

**This chapter is about Hiccup's , Merida's past and thier date disaster **

**I don't own Disney or Dream Works and now that's clear on with story**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I can't believe it she ask me out I was smiling and skipping the way home till I remember where I live. Berk. And who's my father… Stoick…Not's that I don't love my father it's just that we have different opinions on what should we do...We're complete opposites. I mean when he was little he would run into boulders every day which don't understand I mean doesn't worry what will happen afterwards? But he loves pain and what happen the boulder broke in two which I find hard to believe …Come on dose he want to get a concussion or something? Well that my father Action before any real thought that was him his father besides we don't even have nothing in common and to make things worst all the town hates me for being different they rather die before live with me…But the what for me they hate dragons and for Pete's sake I'm half dragon but I can't fly which could mean death for me …Because a dragon with no wings is a dead dragon. Here they will kill a dragon at sight. Besides everyone at my age hates me if wasn't for Jack I would been dead a long time ago.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I went to my house, empty as usually "Gobber" I yell the only person who cares for me … "It looks like he not here." I sigh as I walk up to my room sighing I laid down gathering all my thoughts. And just pure thinking, trying to and find way how to fix up my already fuck up life…This hard for me to remember mostly because it hurts for me to remember the past which I been to hide for so long but, once remembering it the flashbacks never stops.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It all started with my mother ... she was half dragon but, she knew how keep the dark secret but, she did told one soul…Gobber her best friend, he was in love with her but, as almost every case with being in love with your best friend ...she had no clue. Besides she had her loving eyes were on a other guy...In other words my father Stoick the Vast the son of the great chief, Goober had no chance with him I mean come on he was Stoick the Great, Stoick the brave, the vast etc .On top of that he was of the chief and for heaven's sake he live up with the name! She was hopelessly in love with him but, she knew it was nothing but, a fantasy. Inside her heart she was suffering for she wanted him but, she knew it cannot happen for she was half dragon and Mighty Thor knew what Stoick hated most was dragons ... and for that she would cry for nights _

"_Now, now" Gobber would always say to her "There's no need to cry Valka...he doesn't deserves you" _

"_But I can't stop it you don't how it feels to love someone from the distant knowing he or in your case her gets to know who really are he or her won't love you or even dare look at you. You don't" But she was so wrong ...so wrong for that was Gobber felt that he always had something that you can touch and see but it only a fantasy…Just a fantasy, Gobber saw how much Valka was suffering so he made a decision that day to make her happy no matter how he suffer. So he put his plan to action to give my mother what she wanted. First step. Make friends with him. Make know that you were and living after that was done it was time for the second step. Gain his trust for Gobber that was the easiest step. The last and hardest step. Introduce Valka to him which he hope for him not to notice her but, he did I mean won't she kept a thin figure unlike the girls who live there. She had curves which probably brought interest to Stoick at first then he fell in love with her just for her which was a mending Valka lonely heart and breaking Gobber's but, helping was actually going tore Valka in the future, oh he didn't know…Four years later they were married sadly Gobber was the one who had to give her ,away to the man who he wanted to be. Stoick after his heart was broken he watch with happiness every time she smiles every time she laugh and open up the doors of her heart. Until one day she bare a child she was afraid for him_

"_Gobber..." She cried in fear " I can't control it anymore" Gobber tried to calm her down but, that was no use "What about Hiccup?!" _

"_Valka …" He said calmly "We need to get you to safety and I don't care how much YOU resist!" He yell "Because I'll will take care of Hiccup no matter what" He said that and her eyes clam down a bit and she hug him _

"_Thank you" She said "Okay I know I can't control my transformations. I know I need to escape but how Gobber how? Then he said his plan to her, which will mark my life forever and her life just my life...Just my life _

…"_Are you for this ?" Gobber ask the suffering mother _

"_Yes' she answer and hug him for the last time wiping a tear away "Thank you for everything Gobber" She kiss him on the cheek and left to put the plan action _

_Before I tell myself again and again how to this happen I must know something to make all clear their no such as dragons but only half dragons like me because only Thor knows what will happen if dragons… So every time a Viking kill a dragon they kill a person well half…And with their probably someone they care about and they blame the dragons and kill more killing lives…Using them for entertainment and became a circle, and once captured why they didn't fight back? Because they love them to much but, it didn't matter to their dragon side when attack they fight back no matter how much their human side plea them not fight. As a half dragon grows so does their dragon sides that's when we become more dangerous. I never knew why she couldn't stop it this when she had the chance well back to their plan which subconsciously hurts me _

_The plan was simple get one of my mom's friends to pretend to kidnap her as a dragon form while Gobber went to get Stoick to let him see his wife was kidnap by dragons and taken away from his grasp forever but, the hard part was putting it in action _

_Valka was ready to go but, then she saw me,me baby just a baby I didn't deserve this nobody deserve this nobody tears went down her face how can she do this?_

_She lean down kiss my head and waited for the signal... Gobber holler as Stoick came in that was the signal his holler she look at me for the last time and let her friend grab her and take her to the skies and she left forever..._

_Leaving me alone..._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

_And how did I know this? Well as me my mother had a journal where she her thoughts to keep her from going crazy I and got hers by Gobber who had stolen from her room why he did it well he like her it was easy to tell besides we half dragons are connected by memories every time I had a bad dream it was my mother's life she live thorough shit like me... But for her it end and for me it just started my hell just started... When I was younger and out of control everyone treated me badly all the kids here hate me for a reason I don't know of...And I still don't know  
_

_Flashback starts_

* * *

_"Hiccup" They call me taunting me by my name "We don't want to hurt you" really do they think I'm going to fall I might weak and dorky but ,I'm not stupid I kept hiding under the rocks trying to keep my dragon side in his cage if their one thing that Gobber taught me is NEVER to show my true side in public to keep in and never to LISTEN to my wild side and to ALWAYS hide it but, How? The dragon in me is dying to break free and spreed his wings no..no ..NO Hiccup you can't think like that no you think about ,about who? "**Hiccup who cares about you enough to make you stay?" ** The dragon in me spoke in my head I had the natural feeling to respond back to monster that with in me "I have..." Who do I really have? The dragon smile seeing the doubt in head and took an the opportunity to fill me with doubt **"If you're a dragon you will be respected come on Hiccup! Give in! Besides if I was were you I would shoot you" **"Stop I'm not A MONSTER I'm person " I yell in my head but, I think I yell it too cause the kids who hate me found me **(A/N: hey I'm going try something with a song I really hope you like it the lyrics of the song will be in bold)**_

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_Which is true how to escape from yourself ?_  
_**So many times i've tried**_  
_**But i'm still caged inside**_

_It's like I'm in a cage and I lost the key the key to mine freedom _

my liberality

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_  
_**I can't control myself **_

_I want no more than that I desire  
I need control _

_"Oh Hiccup you're everyone's disappointment aren't you" The kid who said that was Snoutlout sadly my cousin he brings shame to my mother's side of the family because he isn't a half dragon and that bright to say and he knows nothing 'bout half dragons I thank Thor for that because he would of put both of are species in danger I mean look at him! well...anyways he was leader of a gang..'The dragons killers' with his gang which were a few um..I think I know their names...um their names are Tuffnut and Fishlegs and the new guy Eret,Son of Eret. Those are people who made my life hell sometimes I think to __myself what kind vikings are we? I mean just look at our names for heaven sake! What kind of name is Ruffnut or Fishlegs do our parents hate us? __  
_

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_**

**_"yeah I don't care" _**_shut up I told the dragon_**_  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me_**_  
_

_Please anyone help me believe...Tell me lies I'm begging anyone _

**_Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_**

_Help me...tame this animal _

_**I can't escape myself**_

_No I can't no one can  
**(I can't escape myself)**  
**So many times i've lied**_

_how many times? I've lie to the people around me..But, mostly to myself How can I?  
**(So many times i've lied)**  
**But there's still rage inside**  
**Somebody get me through this nightmare**  
**I can't control myself**_

_But I wish I could...Oh how I desire it _

_"Yeah He his " Fishlegs added but, I know he only join this gang because he fear for his only safety of being tease and bully mostly by everyone in Berk but then Snoutlout held his hand up to telling him to shut up_

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_**

_I don;'t care anymore for myself _

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me _**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_**

_Help me doesn't anyone see my pain_

**_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_**

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_  
_**I can't control myself**_  
_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_I hope it's a fucking __nightmare  
**I can't escape this hell**_

_"No one could love you not even your MOTHER care enough to stay"_

_**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**_

_Help me..._

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_**

_I don't care any more_

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me_**

_That what I need to do to believe to ...freaking Believe _

**_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_**

_someone any one..._

_ I knew it wasn't the truth but, didn't stop me from giving him a hard punch in the gut he grunted in pain while the other kids got up one punch my in gut like what I did to Snoutlout but, ten times harder than what did to him . A other one punch me in the face making my nose bleed "What's wrong Hiccup are mad because your puny head can't accept the truth EVERYONE thinks your useless FACE IT!"_

**_(This animal I have become)_**

_Beast more than man..Beast more than man _

_He yell as the other guys punch me taking out blood that when things from bad to worse the dragon in me started talking again "Shit" I thought ,this going to be a whole lot harder than I thought **"Hiccup Let me fight this well...we were basically one you have to set me free it isn't fair" ** He pout in my head trying to take control and fight but ,I resisted him and held out the pain and put all my attention with the dragon in me. The night fury. Master of the night ,my eyes turn a light brow it always does this when I ignore everything but , the Night fury... Closing my eyes I saw it or me ,the dragon growled when he saw me a voice came out **"Why won't you let me out** **Hiccup?"** His eyes soften ** "Don't you see the more you keep me locked the more I will get stronger until there will be no more Hiccup" **I notice that his/my lips never move when His eyes got harsh then he look at me calming down because he's me and I'm him and we also had a special connection I mean every half dragon has that connection but, mine seems stronger than any one before because I feel his pain as well as he felt mine. **"An**__**d we don't want that" **I glare at his light green eyes like my mines expect that his was fill whit waiting to be live while mines where fill with sorrow and horror of the hell my life been. **"Hiccup..." **His voice said softly blood started to come out him and me his eyes reflected hurt and emptiness **"Your hurting yourself and...Me" **His last word woke me this was too much for me beside, the pain they cause me now using as dummy for sword practice everything seem burly_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was yelling at them also at the dragon who made feel a piece of shit...The dragon felt hurt which made my heart soften remembering what am I...I felt the tears running to my eyes but, I won't let them fall not in front of them at lest NO I'll not show weakness_

_"What you're going to do...Cry?" He laugh as the other boys stop hitting and laugh with him "Run away, be a coward like always?" That was it...The night fury is getting out his cage now! I close my eyes to let him out until..I heard something that change a freaking whole lot  
_

_"Leave him alone!" I heard someone cry in the background I dare open my eyes to see a boy about my age **(A/N: His age is eight in this flashback) **With brown big eyes and floppy dark chocolate brown hair with a tall height and wearing white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers and this brown poncho. What is he doing NO ONE ever stand up for me NO ONE  
_

_"Why should we?" Answer Snoutlout while Eret and Tuffnut held a fist in front of my face the boy smirk and narrow his eyes _

_"You wouldn't want to mess with me" He said a low calming but, dangerous voice strange he clam the dragon within me. And when he said that he threw a punch to Tuffnut and kick Eret at the same time leaving both at pain I escape free but I slowly let the dragon out not transforming but within my force. I was finally in control I hit my cousin while the other kid took care of Fishlegs meanwhile Eret and Tuffnut got back up again and attack by the back while we weren't watching I kick them while other kid cry in pain **"You can't let be hurt he is the only one who stand up for you let me out so... I can help him" **The dragon I let him out but , again not completely I just took out his fire to use in battle I close my eyes seeing the dragon grinning in approval then he said **"I know you can't let me out now but, It's feels new to let me out bit by bit I feel closer to freedom thanks.."** I smile back to him it's now or never I say to myself while nobody was looking I let fire out to my hands and threw it at Snoutlout and Eret ,they react fast I burn them but not that much to left a scar but, to make enough damage to leave alone while the kid finish with Fishlegs and Tuffnut . They went ruining home I grin at but the other kid in his big ego did this**  
**_

_"I told you guys" He smirk as they ran faster "You don't want to mess with me" He said as he shake his fist in the air I roll my eyes then he turn to me "Hi ya there..I'm Jackson Overland and you?" Now this was wired first he saves me from doing something that later I probably regret. He wave his hand in front of me "Hello don't talk?" I smile at that _

_"Hi Jack I'm Henry Horrendous Haddock the third but I prefer Hiccup" _

_"That's a long name..Why were the other kids doing this to you" I smile weakly at him I would to know that _

_"Honestly Jack I don't know"_

* * *

_Flashback stops_

_That how I made my first friend I and seriously regret telling I'm Hiccup now I'll NEVER live that name down but my hell will never stop because it's the bad side of being half dragon is if you don't yourself free you have a living hell for a life._

* * *

I Open my eyes gasping ,Shit I hate remembering myself this the only good about this that I made a friend a very sarcastic friend but, a friend what a wonderful word. I the memories that will never told to any one but ,to me,myself and I **( A/N see what I did there :)) **I turn all my attention to Merida the girl whom I feel in love with I can't wait for the afternoon to see her face and...Just be with her and with that I fall as sleep hoping for afternoon to come near...

* * *

Merida's POV

I can't believe she really did it she...S-he burn my bow. She kill my comfort from seeing those horrible fates falling into forever death seeing the truth of everything well...**(A/N sorry I can't write down Scottish accent but I'll try my best if it's wrong ..maybe image it? Please?) **What do I do? I had that bow ever since I was little Da gave to me

* * *

_Flashback starts ( five and half years old )_

_**"**dad! can ye teach hoo tae shot an arraw?"Daddy smiles at me_

_"Yes Merida my little brave girl" He lifted me up "Now you stand straight now hold in your breathe" I did as he told me "Okay Merida do you see that target over there?" He points to a target that's two yards away from where I was standing I __frown _

_"Daddy! I never hit that" I whine "It's too hard" My hopes fades he grabs me lifting me to the air I giggled_

_"My girl you may never say that word again! You can just believe besides daddy's here for you no matter what" I smile at those words "Never let them put you down girl you hear me?"  
"Yes daddy" I laugh as he tickles me _

_"You will face whatever they throw at you okay?" I nodded "Now promise me that girl"_

_"Daddy I promise that I will never let them throw me and fall on the whips" He grin and smiles_

_"Okay" He puts me down "Okay now my girl" he gave his bow which over too big for me way big "Aim for the target and when you feel it's right shoot it" I nodded keeping my eye on the target feeling the wind pass by rubbing my check but, I keep feel the target in my eye "It's okay if you don't get in the first shoot" I ignored him close my eyes just feeling and let go of the arrow...Opening my eyes I found the biggest surprise I can ever get. A __bull eyes_

_"Wow!" I jump up and down "I did that I really That?" my smile widens _

_"You got talent I could shot an a bull's eye until I was seven" We look at each other for minute not say a thing till we broke into laughter_

_"Fergus" A kind voice said the back "I hope your not showing the girl how weal a weapon" Fergus took one at me seeing the twinkle in my eyes he turn soft "No dear" He said while winking his eye at me I smile... I'm in the clear  
_

_One year later_

* * *

_It's my __birthday aye so happy mommy and daddy and me went to the forest to celebrate my birthday that 's today I smile as daddy pulls me up his shoulders lifting me up to the skies. I giggled and laugh in joy just feeling the moment reaching for the skies hoping to get higher to reach for the impossible, for freedom and happiness and liberty I just took in the moment let it suck in into my roots.  
_

_"Merida" a soft voice calls me with kindness and love in her eyes_

_"Yes mum?" I grin when she smiles if she happy and my Da is happy, Aye am happy.  
"I got you this..." she pulls out an book a new with a burn frosted and painted beautiful flowers and Autumn leaves cover. All spelling one word 'Fates' I reach for it as Da slowly puts me down _

_"What is about Mum?" I ask her she smiles and look at me with love_

_"That my dear i is fur ye tae fin' out" she smiles and hand me the book_

_"Aw! but,no fin mom. Dae Ah hae tay?" She smile and mess with my hair which isn't that hard to do_

_"Yes hen it's a book fur a reason. Ye hae tae reid it"She hands me the book normal when she touches it but, When I hold my hand bruin and before aye could pull away mah hain froze, 'en Ah felt a sprin' breeze. After 'at Ah felt the autumn breeze rin thoroogh mah arms it felt right but, weird at the same time when my hand pass thorough the word 'Fates' I wonder why it that maybe it's a special book with magic maybe?I shook the thought out of my head and focus on it_

_"Thank ye mum" Ah hug 'er "I love you" she smile then dad held me up _

_"Ye know Merida that's not the only gift ye got" He smile at me as my grin went wider _

_"Really dad?" Ah jump up an' doon in joy "Yah! he give a beautiful bow crave with fine wood. The cravings show curls like mines I smile "Thenk ye dad Ah loove it!" my mum didn't look at please at the gift that dad gave me_

_"Fergus what ur yoo're daein' uir dochter a weapon" My said _

_"Who me?" dad said innocently and held up hands in defense _

_"Come on Fergus I want tae gab tae ye in private." and with that they went to the back to talk I roll my eyes but, aye was too happy to be bother by them because daddy gave me an bow and aye going to practice mah shooting. Because I want to be and am going to be the best archer to ever step and live on this earth ...Aye am sure of it aye am. Aye shoot the first arrow...Aw it didn't hit like the first time _

_"Dart...i thooght Ah woods burst it" I took a deep breathe and close my eyes and let the arrow out hopping the wind will take the arrow to the target ...I hear a hit with a flicker of mah eyes aye saw a it...Aye got it_

_"Bull eyes" Aye got it meanwhile aye hear mum and dad fighting in the background "If Ah got thes bull yak mebbe i'll gie it oan th' next a body tay."__ I shoot an other arrow till aye was out of them and left with one. Okay Merida ye need tae shot thes lest a body reit okay,okay patience feel the wind pass softly on my cheek "Dart again! I really thought aye would hit it" The arrow went into forest "Mum" Ah yeel "i gonnae intae th' forest"_

_"Huh? oh yea you may" I went into the forest I saw the arrow and wen t to pick it up then I something that would change my life forever ... Seriously forever ... I saw a flicking blue light instantly I forgot about the arrow and went to investigate... _

_It was Will O' the Wisps wow...I never seen one in real life..What had mom said about them? Her sweet voice ran thorough my head "You know, some say that Will O' the Wisps lead you to your fate" When she first told me about them...I ran out to reach it but it faded but, a other one appear after it...I try to reach it. Again it faded in front of mae, then appear again then this time I went out slowly to it. To touch it. It felt wired like fire but, it wasn't burning mea..._

_"Fire that doesn't burn" I whisper like if I spoke louder it will vanish again "How odd" Then something happen. _

_Something horrible_

_To be honest I been warn of this really...A' fowk has bin warn in a special way... In ways ye don't ken loch yer conscioos has bin warn an' try tae warn in each way it can...Everyone knows how to avoid this_

_Everyone expect me Ah guess aam th' exception...I'm supposedly th' chosen one._

_The Lucky one. Lies _

_Just lies...Mebbe it's a kin' ay curse meant fur me_

_Just that _

_As Ah was thaur seein' th' Wisps thinkin' 'at Ah was th' only fa ever seen them._

_The only one._

_Just me. All the Wisps surrounding me.. And Ah as a rockit was there not noticing. Not thinking ...Not doing anything and when Ah notice it was too late  
_

_Too late ...Mabbe it was fate_

_Fate what a ugly but, hopeful word... They were surrounding me As Ah was a lassie fear is aye thaur but, th' strange is 'at Ah didne felt nane at all. Bravely mabbe it's a thing I don't need but, yet desire... The Wisps were whirling around me... The wind pick up but Ah was there oddly in thought ironing everything and just thinking. They were lifting me off the ground Ah was wantin' tae scream but, mah voice wasnae foond. A blue Wisp went near me _

_Run. A voice told me _

_But how can I ?_

_It enter my mouth my eyes turning a bright blue a unsupportable pain past __thorough my head as tears ran down my checks strange I never cry before not even when I was a wee baby...I remember my mom saying that she love how I never cry even through she was concern ...Mabbe that's why they pick Mabbe Ah will never know...But Ah wish Ah kent_

_Go away... the voice yell in my head Run..don't be a rockit go!_

_But to where? There was to where to move _

_Then everything went black_

_Pain...That was all I felt unsupportable pain inexplicable pain but, I couldn't yell out or a thing about it...Weird I try to stand up just to fall down...It token all of mah strength tae nae fall down _

_"Meirda!" I heard my mother call me I ran to her back to the camp to her loving arms_

_Back were it's safe _

_Back to my parents arms_

_"Where waur ye? Ah was woriat" and with that she hug me tight _

_"Mum?" I said so quietly which is new for me...My mother look at me with concern_

_"Yes hen?" she said wi' loove IAhsigh should Ah tell her thes_

_"Ah saw a Wisp" She look me with kindness_

__"You know, some say that Will O' the Wisps lead you to your fate" I smile at her and look for mah dad __

__"You believe in that Elinor? It's a fairy tale" As he said that I almost jump in shock __

__"Fergus!" Mah mum snap at him__

__"What! thaur ur loch santa , th' tooth fairy an' dragons they ur aw fake!" He only he saw what I saw...The rest what is history...__

__While me and mah mum went on a horse to safety I saw it..__

__I saw before mah dad an' Mor'du barnie ur th' battle ay life began an' Ah saw it. __

__I did __

__I saw how Mor'du rip the flesh off my father's leg __

__I felt his blood on mah face without even been there I held my grasp on the bow Da gave me __

__I saw how mah Dad yell in pain but, got up again not accepting defeat getting up again slashing his sword on the beast__

__I saw it his fate __

__Fate... Whit a interestin' wuid...powerful yit fragile __

__Fate is what happen to me ...Fate__

__Flashback ends__

* * *

I gasp waking from my memory everything was so different from now my mum ,my da ,my- my everything ..."Why me?" I cry out I look at my room which to explain better a mansion but, Ah made my parents buy two houses one which they like and one to make seem normal like were not from royalty...That's why I need the bow I need the comfort

I need the fucking thing that put in this hell hole...

Clam down Merida ...Clam down

I close my eyes hoping for the afternoon to come

So I can see Hiccup which makes me forget I have this problem. To forget all the horrors I saw every day but, I can't blame Mum fur what happen bedcause she doesnae ken nae...she doesnae ken... slowly I went to sleep

* * *

In Afternoon

I open my eyes to feel the sunshine on my face

Where am I? Oops yeah I forgot Ah in my room... What time is it? I look at my Nokia **(A/N : I love Nokia so that her cell phone) **It's 5:30 I only have 30 minutes to get ready this would of been easy because I can get ready in less than five minutes or less it could been more easier if I'm not so insure of myself ...Oh why Hiccup you make me so weak?

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I wake up in a lake I saw that was dragon...The beast... me..

"What the hell happen here?" I ask myself and mostly the dragon...The night fury it didn't matter now at least I have control now over but, just flying I can't ...I can't fly how stupid is that?

I wonder what time is it so...I ran with my speed to Berk but, before I got there I quickly change into my human form and I sneak but into my house just when I was almost in my room but , I was caught

"Hiccup!" The voice yell in the darkness I almost growled and turn but, I knew that voice I knew it too well for my liking a mix emotion raise from the back of my head hurt, love and anger..Who was the person? Easy...

My father... The great Stoick the fearsome I'm the only who gets to call him Dad which I don't he my shame as I'm am his...His shame well...That's mostly my fault we'll my dragon's fault or my fault for just being me messing things up well...I did mess things up...Whenever they fight a half dragon I have to stop it...they are killing my...Friends I think They are my friends...I'm never awake when I turn dragon well sometimes I am awake that's just because I choose to awake but,who wants to be awake at three in the morning? "Hiccup! Answer me!" I sigh and roll my eyes

"Yes father?" I answer quite so quickly so ,with taunt in my voice I'm sure my father notice that and taken all his will power not to yell at me right there, right now

"You know many times I tried to talk to you without you snapping back?" I shrug it was over four hundred after the four hundred and second time I have lost count ...mostly for my lack of interest with my relationship with my father...I try so many times to gain his pride but, all what I have to do is...Kill a innocent half dragon ,killing my mom's family I can't do that not even for all his pride so I will always help them in every way I can or cannot...

"I don't know"I snap back at him he sighs "so father" the word feels like poison in mouth but, don't get me wrong but, I love him my dragon doesn't and I'm sure he will never will I mean how to love someone when he is killing one of your friends one of your family members everyday? "What you need?" I said quite harshly maybe too harsh

"I was just wondering where were you I'm your father it's kind of my job ... You see that what a PARENT does you just have to put up with it" he snap back at me _well that's rude _I thought but , hey I started it. After what seems like a ten minutes argue with each other I storm back into my room... Look at my watch

5:40...

Shit! only got twenty minutes to get ready for the date... I don't have the foggiest idea what to wear?, What movie to watch ?Wha-

**"Stop it the more you think the less time you have!" **The night fury scold me or as I nickname him 'Toothless' well ignoring the fact that he was right I stop thinking and started to get ready...

* * *

**Yah! chapter ten is finish! And I left at a hanging point YAH! well my original plan was not to leave it as a cliff hanger but, what is done is done... **

**I think Hiccup is more like Elsa than you would of think I mean they both came from rough pasts I see them if...Or when they met as a brother and sister relationship really, I Maybe I like making rough past of my characters because for me they are easy to make...Eh? What do you think?**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter as I love writing it and please R&amp;R **

**and if you find any mistaken grammar don't be ashamed to point it because I was reading some my chapter and was practicality embarrass myself with all my miss spell words so sorry...Cricket..Cricket oh and the song is from Three day grace Animal I have become**

**BTW:To say something as I was telling you guys in the last chapter I DID post my idea of the other fanfic It's call My Darken Fate or you can just check my profile and check it if you are interested.. = And oh since nobody answer one of my questions Gwen, Duncan and Courtney are from Total drama...=) it is my favorite series so I couldn't help it but, put them in my fanfic right? **

**Answer me this question I you could have any power in the world what would it be? and wiht your power you have a curse...Me? I don't know I will answer this in the next chapter **

**haha I'm probably talking too much**

**As always **

** Lostblueheart 16 **


	11. Disaster Date: Part two

**T'was the day after Christmas and I'm sorry this update came out late... So...Hey I'm back and I'm missing all your reviews maybe the last chapter wasn't so good as I thought but PLEASE review on my story it will make me feel better at least one please anyways after my lame plea to you guys here I'm to give a new chapter. Sorry for updating so late **

**Merida: Another ONE? **

**Yes problem? *Holding a bat* .**

**Merida: No madam 0.o **

**Anyways the chapter is about…**

**Hiccup: Date disaster part two**

**Gwen:The part where we'll see if our friend here *Nudging Hiccup* _Get's_ lucky with his date**

**Duncan: Obviously not I mean look at the title for Pete's sake **

**Hiccup:Hey! What do you guys know ... Maybe I'll get lucky **

**Elsa: Come guys stop it! Let's the chapter decide**

**Merida: Does _anybody _notice that _I didn't _got a say _in this?_**

**All:No ..not really**

**Merida: *sighing* I never get a say in anything **

**But if you did wouldn't you want to be with Hiccup?**

**Merida:*blushes* No comments**

**Gwen:Burn! *Duncan fist-pumps her as best friends* **

**Jack: Anyways ...Lostblueheart16 doesn't own DreamWorks or Disney or the few characters of Total Drama, why can't she have a shorter name?**

**Reasons... (Not because they already took all the shorter names)**

**Elsa: On with the story... Enjoy! *winking***

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Twenty minutes until the date…and I was a wreck a big one I can't decide what to wear or what to watch. Or how the heck I'll get out of here. Out of Berk my father keeps an close eye on me since I or rather the night fury gets the village in trouble to protect the others half dragons... The keywords here is an CLOSE EYE literary that man keeps an close eye on me... But, he is the chief and the _CHIEF_ has obligations he_ HAD _to do work ,he had go away and _that_ gave me the chance to escape so when I heard his footsteps marching out the door , slamming it I grin **'I****_ made him_ mad'** the night fury cheer in victory inside my head I know I should be mad but, I wasn't ,weird right? I find pleasure making my only parent angry I guess over the years that was the '_dragon talking not me but, I think inside of me very deep there's a part that wants him to in_ _rage_... **_'Well I already knew that_**_ **Sherlock'**_ Very deep inside I develop a hatred towards my father since HE'S the reason my mother left, but that's not all his fault it's also my mother's fault. But she never coming back and she never will... And now I focus all that anger, regret on my father which to this problem is not really helping the situation now making me furious, I know I'm not the son he wanted _'But, I'm THE son he GOT the ONLY one he WILL get!'_ I'm his disappointment and I know I can't get rid of that name but, at least I will live to that name...

"Hiccup?!" A new voice call in the room

"Gobber?" I turn to see his long blonde hair and chubby belly

"The one and only" he said cheerfully bringing me a smile to my face an idea came to my mind when he enter into the house.

"Hey Gobber?"

"Yes Hiccup?" he said with a little fear he knows me a little _too_ well he knows when I want something and that something means something bad for _him_

"Can you do a little favor?" His eyes widen a bit _... 'Now he knew that's he's going to end up in trouble so am i but, it's not like I'm not use to it..'_

"What _kind_ of favor Hiccup?" he asks me I smirk this going to be more easier than I thought

"An easy Gobber I mean... I'm not asking for your life ... I'm asking for a little cover up" His old blue eyes beg for more information like he wants to know but, that's not how I play the game _**'You got that right ...Let's see how long before he breaks' **'Agree..' _I smile wickedly at Gobber who look like a scare lamb in front a big wolf...

"What kind of cover up were talking about Hiccup?" his smile gone , his begging for help

"A simple actually I mean, I would tell you more if you accept to help me"

"I..I.. Okay , okay I'll help you..." he sighs dramatically"Now, Hiccup tell me what cover were talking about"

"Well Gobber otherwise than the fact _that I need to get out ,_ I'm going to see someone..."

"See _who_ Hiccup?" Dart he had to ask me that _  
_

"Someone Gobber.." I answer him because I wasn't lying I'm going to see _someone_ but, he doesn't know who that _someone _is... The Vikings and Scottish have a bloody history and we _do not _want to get deep in this stuff ... So let's put this way we suppose to hate them and they hate us but, things aren't that way well... At least that's not my case

Not with Merida ...

No I would give my life for that girl ... I was in too deep in love with her to even think about hating her

Cause I know that I couldn't... Heck even my dragon's side loves her

So returning back to Gobber how can I response this?

" May I ask _who_ is exactly that_ someone" _Dart! He asked me now what ... I mean I trust that man with my life's secret but, can I trust him with that? Can I really ... As if he read my mind he told me this "Hiccup... You can trust me... You know can" I slowly let myself breathe and look at the eye I have let this guy know my darken past ... Sure I can trust him with this right?

"I know I can trust but, let's say you aren't the one to not get angry" I say trying to delay my answer

"Who Hiccup?" He said whit a look on this face practically screaming 'Don't give that shit' I sigh

"A person" I answer he rolls his a eyes

"Who Hiccup?"

"Merida..." His eyes widen , and his face turn red

"WHO?!" he yells at me I knew this was coming it always does

"Merida" I repeated again this time with more force "Is their a problem with that?" I ask with force and anger I like her enough to face against the person who raise me my whole life.

"Do you know the consequences you and I will get when your father knows you are seeing like every time you always mange to get me in trobule again"

"I knew it and _you knew that too_ when you put your trust in _me, Gobber"_ I answer quickly he sighs and let out a groan and mumble something I think the lines were 'One day I swear that kid will be the death of me' I let out a smirk "So are going to cover me?" He grins a bit but, just a bit

"I'm a man of word Hiccup, and I gave you my word" my grin grew wider then the problems came into my mind

"Shit! What I'm going to wear?" He rolls his eyes

"Hiccup if you can handle a beast I'm sure that you can handle a date" I smirk cause I'm really lucky that I have someone like Gobber sometimes I think that he loves me more than my own father... Which he probably does...

* * *

Merida's POV

Ten minutes till the date and I'm still nervous about it even through I was already ready and I was I mean I check in the mirror like five times.. Well more like ten times to be true and I know I look good I mean I wore a jean and ice blue t-shirt with black conserve, I braid my hair but, my wild curls falling out I curse my DunBroch hair for that reason and sometimes I wish I had my mother's hair, talking about my mother how am I going to avoid her? I mean after our fight and the way she burn my arrow how can I stop seeing those horrible fates? I mean some are beautiful others are normal nothing grand, but some are deep down terrible and scar leaving. I look out the window seeking comfort but, found trauma after see this man's deep dark fate.

* * *

_The man was walking everything normal for now everything was painted in blue like it was supposed too. Things are going like I knew it had to go this how I see their fate just by looking at them and if I try to help and change it , it would get worse or better and endanger others. And, and I can't risk that no I can't put people in danger just because of my own foolish wants no I can't help._

_He was walking down this dark road there I knew that his life wasn't going well in fact I might dare say he was leading unto the path of death but, he can be save I'm sure of it ,he was just on the start of the road not at the deep end. How to get on that road?  
Well that's easy it always starts with the small things like lying, you don't start with a big lie you start small seeing that it was easy and you like it you go on with anther one and so on, so on._

_This man was caught up in drugs he was force to try the first one then he figure that he likes it. That's when the money start to disappear little by little he thought he wasn't trap but, he was and so deep. And if he keep going on this path he would break the relationships that he work so hard for to crumple onto the ground. First his family then his children , lastly his so call friends and his work... Then , then his life but, they can save him _

_They can? Yes they can, they just to find him if not..._

_I saw the man taking the drug sadly trying to escape his world of pain and I saw him take out a sharp clear knife... I wanted to look away but, no matter where I look I see his fate even if I close my eyes I can stop seeing his fate if I look into a other but, I can't no one was around but, him. His knife smashing into his wrist and the worst part was.. Was he enjoy it that sick bastard enjoy the pain he was causing himself. Sick, I felt his blood splatter onto my face I heard his yells of pleasure and pain how he enjoy his own pain.  
"NO! STOP IT!" I yell trying to stop this man from doing this but, it was no use..._

_I can do nothing to help his poor soul only he can change his fate only themselves can save themselves.  
_

_I'm was relieve that this was almost over cause it's isn't over till I see what happen to his love ones cause this was only half way.. Only half way _

_His son and daughter were laying on the floor next to their dead father's body they were mad that he left them for drugs but, they still love him_

_"Why!" They yell soon their screams turn into blood in my ears "What did we do to deserve this! What sin?" Their voices echo in the air breaking my heart why do I have to see this? _

_Once his fate seeing was over I saw where he was heading to buy drugs _

_I can stop this _

_I HAVE too stop this._

* * *

I saw the man and I dare do something that I was forbid myself change his fate at least a little bit... I open my window I have at least five minutes till Hiccup picks me up. So I grab a maker and paper, quickly writing down what come to mind

_"There only one who can change fate that is you_

_You can do it don't let yourself fall deep _

_Don't let your love ones suffer for your foolish wants and needs _

_Don't be that monster onto your daughter and son_

_Don't let your soul mate leave you with nothing, just for a pleasure that won't last _

_Don't give them a reason to hate you _

_Don't let them go... _

_God loves you, Micheal don't let that leave your mind_

_Change your darken fate" _I wrote this and fold into a airplane and threw it , it hit the man's shoulder or Micheal's shoulder he grab and unfolds the paper reads his widen from seeing his name on the paper. I smile weekly I broke a rule : Never remember their name or let them know that you know.

Micheal after reading this turn away and ran home, I smile I help him survive besides I'm sure that God loves him because I know , I believe in him that's why maybe just maybe he gave me this with a reason. Maybe it's for saving people .., But how? I was still shaken by the sight I saw someone would think that I'll get use to it because I had since I was a little girl, leaving me dreamless

"Changing fates I see" I almost jump in shock when I heard his voice

"Hiccup?!" I turn so quickly that I knock over my sky blue lamp _heck where did this new Hiccup came from now he's comfortable with any situation ready for any battle. Where the uncomfortable cute geeky guy I knew? I'm not complaining or anything but, now in our friendship and hopefully relationship I'm the weird one now, how did he get in for heaven's sake? Oh yeah he climb up the window  
_I heard his hidden giggled "Um.. And to answer your question yes..Problem?" He raise his hands in protest then notice the fear in my eyes

"Are you okay?" I sigh I want to be that brave girl always put on a brave face but, I can't and I know that I can't break down in front of him

"No ...Not really.." My voice quivering going into tears

"to be honest.. Really." I choked on a sob "no!" then I broke down cause how to be fine when you saw one's life crumple before you? Really how to? I let my tears fall dripping on cheeks _I hate this, feeling weak and helpless _

Hiccup came by my back and started to hug me like in old times "Clam down...That bad?" I nod my head to answer him yes...

"Hiccup I hate this curse" This cause him to hug me tighter, not that I mind its reminds me of a good time before this was complicate .

"Its not a curse" he says "It's just a blessing in disuse" He says lamely it brought a small smile into my face that remind of when we met.

_flashback _

* * *

_Ah was outside in the forest near the castle.. Not that near somewhat far and close at the same time... Not that Ah care, mum was being so unfair! Ah know Ah'm a princess she had remind me at least a thousand times today! But, that doesnae mean the princess couldn't have a day off! Ah´m so tried to try and act like Ah'm perfect. _

_Ah'm not perfect mum you out of all people should know that! At least stop comparing me to other lassies! Ah'm NOT like them! Ah huff out anger _

_"Come Angus! Ah need to to wash away my steam" Which was true Ah mean it wasn't bad enough but after five years of these visions more like nightmares to me. And now this! It's , it's for bloody hell Ah donae have words for it. The horse look at me and snorted he was used to these walks (more like runs) to the send the anger away. "Now donae act like that" He snorted again "Come Angus your supposed to be my best friend! Please!" no luck a smirk went across my face "Hey if ya act nice there will bea a lot of oats and apples for ya" There he cooperated 'Oh! How Ah love him' He when out and sprinted deeper into the forest... We riding away from our fears,angers and regrets _

_Deeper in forest Ah unleash my bow__ and arrow and look for a target meanwhile Angus just went to lay in the grass. Lost in thought Ah was lost in thought thinking why Ah was curse and not any other person? Why it has to be mea? Then Ah heard a loud thud behind me and a lood whine from Angus._

_"Angus come ye scarce wee pony" but thaur was nobody thaur "Angus?" I turn to see the pony had ran "but to where?" I look over my shoulder and heard the roar of a dragon again 'en Ah heard a boy's voice which was strange coz it soond as th' dragon has gain. "hello?" I went left coz that was where the noise was coming from _

_"Hell-!" Th' boy's voice muffle by a dragon roar an' whine noo Ah was pure scaur 'what happen tae th' boy'._

_I ran to the voice and found a dragon a black one "do nae fash yerse boy" Ah yeel while garbin' mah arraw keepin' a techt hauld oan it Ah was ready fur a bulleye's but, somethin' inside me tauld me nae tae ,tauld me tae spear his ur it's life. The dragon open his eyes they were green like a the forest green mae favorite colorlook at mae in udder belief as if saying why didn't you kill me_

_Then the strange happen the dragon claws turn into nails his scales into skin his stay green_

_"What ur ye?!" Lifting my arrow in fright _

_"Wow! You don't kill me as a dragon but, as a human you almost do"  
"Stop it! What are ye!?"_

_"I'm Henry, there's no point in hiding it since you already saw" _

* * *

_Hiccup's POV _

_"I'm Henry, there's no point in hiding it since you already saw" I told the terrify girl, she was okay I guess but,I mean who in their right mind doesn't kill a dragon and almost kill a human ? and Why should I tell her? **'Because you need some else to know right? Not just Gobber' **the night-fury talking to me **  
**_

_"Well?" she said this time with more trust in me losing the gasp of fear she had _

_"I'm half-dragon" _

_"Wow! Father said they were all fairy tales" she looks at me "Ah guess they are nae"_

_"Damn right you are" She looks at me _

_"Since AH know your secret think its only fair you know mine"_

_"What? You have one?"_

_"Ye Ah doe, Ah'm not just a simple gurl" _

_"Okay, okay" I hold my hands in defense she went closer to me and hold my hand "What are y-you doing?" I said while looking at the feisty red-curly-headed girl with eyes intense as the bright blue sky as she roll her eyes_

_"look Henry...joost close yer eyes" I look at her like she was crazy like I'm gonna close my eyes she tug me "Come oan! aam nae gonnae hurt ye, ye scaur wee boy" I sigh I'm probably going to regret this_

_after what she show me I did_

* * *

_Merida's Pov_

_Ah dornt know why Ah'm doing this, Ah barely kneew this laddie and now Ah's showing him mae deepest, darkest secret, but maybea Ah want thus boy to know this... Jost someone needs to know the thing that holds me back so Ah garb his hand and show him the things Ah always see.  
_

_Mea nightmares that hunt me at day._

_Ah wonder what he's sees _

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

_As she grab my hand I saw the worst that could be seen..._

_In the vision _

* * *

_"Mama!" cried a scared little six year old while tugging on her long robes, an innocence one who knew nothing of this such cruel and hateful world, I guess know on at that age show know it like we have o be protected _

_"Yes darling?" the mother said as holding the little child of golden hair locks and chocolate browns eyes_

_"There are some big scary men outside, yelling 'Where is my money?' but, mama we don't have money that's what I told them but, hey inside" The mother's eyes widen as the little boy said that.. Right from the bat you can tell that something was wrong but, the boy in his innocence didn't knew that "So they bust in, what do we do? Mama?" Her green eyes lock in fear but, she hold strong for the sake of the little child _

_"Run along Kirs to where mommy told where when it isn't safe okay?, Mommy has to talk those big scary men" The child whimper but, he obey his mother as she whisper these next words "Don't worry Kris, mommy is going to be okay" She said as watching her child run along to hallways._

_The little boy ran till he heard a blood murder scream his eyes widen at that sound, like he knew that voice "Mama?" He ran back to the place where he last saw his_ mother_ and hid at the sight of the men, there was three men a small one with croaked teeth and a sore eye, one big and fat while holding a gun a his right hand. He had a glass eye then next to him was the biggest one of them all with a scar at his cheek big caramel eyes _

_"That B***h didn't at time boss"one man said to the biggest man "But, did we needed to kill her?"  
_

_"Oh! Hans" chuckle the big one "You knew what will happen if you excepted this job" 'Hans' whimper _

_"Yes boss" then they left leaving poor Kris alone and to the sight he saw... 'NO! STOP! Girl! STOP!' but, she didn't like she was trap there with me too I look at my right and saw her, she mouth 'sorry' like she can't do a thing to stop it that what she has to suffer this._

_Kris ran to his mother, "Mama?" he sob "wake up pretty please" He cried shaking his mother with little hands "Mama!" he yell out"Why wouldn't you wake up? Can't you see that I need you to wake up!" WAKE UP" he sob but, no matter his cries, the mother would hears at least that what we thought. His hands mix with her blood as he cried and yell_

_"Kristofff.." His mother whisper_

_"Mama?" his eyes widen_

_"I love you" Then she went..._

* * *

_Out of the vision _

_barely__ gasping _

_"How can you live with that?" I ask the redhead girl she __shrug_

_"when six years past laddie ya start to get use to it" My mouth hang out_

_"So you had this power since you were four?!" _

_"Yes" She said it as no big deal_

_"How got your powers?"  
"Whoa laddie! You donae even know my name"_

_"Then tell me it"_

_"Merida"_

* * *

Hiccup's POV

_'And that's how we met...' _ **_'Yeah, I already KNOW that story can we please move on? Besides I'm pretty sure that Merida wants to see me now!'_**_ 'What a way to kill a moment' _The night fury rolls his eyes at me_ **'You know that it is true since she didn't kill the dragon but, almost kill the boy' **'That's because she didn't know me well enough besides, she TOLD me HER secret and NOT_ you' after that our bickering got worse

"Hiccup?" I turn to see Merida

"Yes?"

" Could you stop fighting with your dragon-side? I love you guys both even your dragon side"The way she said it made me blush **_' See_**_** she said that she loves** **me-' **'Hold on she said both!"_

Wait a moment did she said love? "Well?" that snap me out my daydream

"Well what?" I ask her

"Well aren't we going on our date?" That brought me into action

"Well... Yes , yes we are" Then I pull her close making a certain someone blush

"Well.. How confident you gotten over the years" She laugh nervously '_**yeah, Mer you wouldn't believe the wonders I have to do that make that' **'Hey! It wasn't only you I have a life too! Now stop butting in"_

"Hic, sometimes Ah wish Ah heard the fury and you fighting"

"How do you know that we are fighting?"

"Easy , you do know that your eyes turn brown every time ye gab tae heem , but noo every time ye" She said as her accent came rushing in "Dart!" My accent right?" I nodded but, I let her continue "well as Ah was saying Yer een ur turnin' intae an' mix ay green an' brown and it's great but, Ah a bit worry!" I blush at that, Merida always had problem with the truth you can tell that she saying the truth when she got her accent that's why I went in the for a hug

"Easy, Mer come let's go"

"But, wait!" she "we can't let anyone know" I lifted an eyebrow

"May I ask why?"  
"Well.. my mum and I got into a little fight.." Oh

"Then we will go out the window"

* * *

With Jack and Elsa

Jack's POV  
"Tell me your story" Her words rang in my ears her tears gone her face control now I know why I couldn't stand this girl _'But if you couldn't stand her why find her?' _

"Well, snowflake" I tease as she puff in the air "Okay ,I will tell you the long version" I roll my eyes "Before I look like this" I pointed at myself to make the point stand out "My presence was different" _'And so way my life' _"Before I was Jack Frost ,I Was just a kid with a happy life" '_and a mother' _"I was the first born of Marshall and Emily Overland, it was great."

* * *

Elsa's POV

"It was great" His face show a smile while his eyes told anyone different "I love them I really did especially my mom, she was kind sweet, loving, and most of all forgiving"

_'I wonder how that feels' **'Oh! Elsa you know you can never be love'** _I look over to Jack and he was in a different world as he talk in a world where no pain was ever told "There one thing I love most of her,her past"

* * *

Jack's POV

"Her past..." My head started to hurt as the flashback came back this time harder

_Flashback starts_

* * *

_"Mum!" I went over to look for my sweet ,caring mother, Emma was asleep and I wanted mum to tell her stories like she always did these hours _

_"Yes, Jackson?" I smile was lost she only said that when she was mad and that was barely_

_"Mummy are ya mad?" her smile sweetly look at me her eyes somewhere else_

_"No, hun, Mummy is just tried of things that are happening" Why wrong with mummy?_

_"Mummy can you tell a bedtime story?" Her eyes fill with joy when I said that_

_"Yes, my baby Jack"_

_"Mum! Me no likey when you say Baby, I'm eight years old now , I'M A MAN" I playfully shouted _

_"Then your mommy's little grown up aren't you?" I smile as she mess with my hair  
_

_as she tuck me into bed , I watch her like I wasn't going see her again, I'm not stupid I know what happens with people like her ... She had powers of memory and wind, I know it didn't sound like much but, she knows everyone's past and can whip your ass with a tornado._

_"Can you tell me a story mum" Her lovely brown eyes turn white with joy, Emma would scream when mother did that but, I didn't so that's why almost ..._

_Every night I would wait till Emma was asleep and ask mum to tell a story her past and she did but, not fairy-tales like any other mum would do. No my mum told true stories most of them of her past well, she didn't tell me she show me by touching my forehead against her's  
_

_"Yes dear, just let's not mention this to daddy? Okay?"_

_"Yes mom!" I knew that I can't tell this to dad he spat out her secret to world! I would wreck my family that's our problem in our family is dad doesn't know the things can and will do for fun or sake of a love one the things she would keep away from him so her little Jackson can feel and see her magic like she always wanted or this one I hope for is, is that maybe just maybe she saw a little of magic in me. She put her forehead on mine's and I saw what she wanted._

_I saw amazing things of her past like when she discover it her hair and eye's color change when she discover it,or when her father show her his magic. Magic runs deep in the family it would be a shame if her children didn't have magic for her it like a tradition, something I cannot break or will not."Jack" a voice whispers in the darkness of the night_

_But, that voice wasn't my mother's this voice came after mom tuck me into bed_

_then I heard my mother's scream fear struck me there, dad wasn't home and Emma woke up... "Jack?" Tears running out "what is wrong with mommy?" The four-year-old ask me with a lot of fear in her soul._

_I hug her_

_"I don't know.."_

_"Jack" the voice said again, Emma hang tighter to me _

_"Yes?" I said with fear in my voice,but it didn't answer me"What are you?"_

_It didn't respond me which scare me more can it hurt me and Emma?_

_Would it? _

_"Jack come here" The voice command me ,should I go what if it tries to kill me? What if it is a cruse or something like that? What if it's hurts my family? What if- that doesn't matter 'cause unconsciously I went to the voice but, it's like it force me to come to it... Like Faes do in story tales father used to tell me. Uesd to 'cause he only talks to me when I do something wrong... I went to the room and mother was surrounded by an angry mob of people her eyes said run, but , I couldn't it was pure luck that no one saw us..._

_"Burn her!" They yell like if we were in olden days and powers meant death..._

_"kill her before she_ kills_ us.." Emma gasp, I cover her mouth, then... Then my hair turn white , just now. They all look at me and started to say_

_"Kill the woman and her offspring.." My eyes wide but, I mange to say _

_"hide Emma" and with that I started to run.. My mother broke free and ran with me... "Mom?" She ran and just the wind to lift us up, weak she said _

_"Jack... I love you and Emma just guys are special remember that,now run" then she kick me off and went to the people... I didn't see much but, I heard screams and gust of wind then there was one more scream and the wind died down And my hair turn brown._

_My mother died _

_Because of me..._

* * *

"... And that's my story , now you know what happened to me," I sigh "now just add what happened to Emma and you will have my life's story"

Elsa smile softly while putting her hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry Jack"

"Don't be, that happen years ago..." then she hug me and whisper into my ear "Friends?" I pull away form her grasp and give her my hand "Hi, my name is Jack" She rolls her eyes and giggles

"I'm Elsa, nice to meet you"This is nice, a fresh start

"It nice to know that we become friends after sharing our life's stories" she gave me a look while I laugh

"Come on Jack, give to you to ruin a great moment" but she laughs alongside that gave me an answer

maybe it's okay to share your life story with someone...

* * *

Merida's POV

Hiccup grab me by the hips and put on his shoulders and out of the window, really missing the shy Hiccup now, well I enjoy it but, the rest of the way he tease me for blushing, it stop after a hit on his shoulder

"Sorry" he said after the tenth time of me blushing

"It's okay... What movie we're going to going to watch?"

"I don't know how about, we flip a coin on it?"

"Sure let fate on it" he smiles we end up watching Fast and Furious 7 which is a great movie well at least for me it was , with all the action and violence, people would think I'm sick of violence I away I'm love action and violence well because I know this **violence** isn't real. Unlike the other things I see... Well we only saw the half of the movie mum and dad came the theaters we... Had to sneak out causing a boy to spill his large coke on us... So much for that... So we ran to the park all wet and sticky but, we're laughing... Then we ran into the forest he turns into a dragon... Otherwise know as Toothless

"Okay.. Hi Toothless we're we going today.." I said while laughing and climbing onto his back he smiles like saying 'its time for the real fun' ...


End file.
